What if it were different?
by Darcylover
Summary: What if an unfortunate family crisis made Elizabeth accept Mr Darcy’s marriage proposal even though she did not love him? What would happen to our famous pair if they had to overcome their pride and prejudice as a married couple? COMPLETE!
1. The proposition

**Summary: What if an unfortunate family crisis made Elizabeth accept Mr Darcy's marriage proposal even though she did not love him? What would happen to our famous pair if they had to overcome their pride and prejudice as a married couple? Read and Find out!**

**Disclaimer: I will only ever say this once, as usual. I own none of the characters apart from the ones of my own imagination, even though I did wish I owned Mr Darcy himself!**

Elizabeth Bennet stood silently at the window of her Father's library, staring out at the familiar surroundings of Longborne. As she looked mysteriously out of the window, the silence of the room itself emphasised her own depression, a depression which had overcome her for many months. She no longer found pleasure in company who occasionally called to the house or for the gossip of her younger sisters. Instead, she took far more enjoyment in her own silent activities and seemed to no longer take an interest in the sibling rivalry that was sometimes present in her home.

Yet her Aunt and Uncle Gardener had long tempted her to abandon the mourning acquire, which still adorned her figure, but to no prevail. Her sadness still felt as strong as the day that the unfortunate event happened. No, even though the mourning period had come and passed, she still could not allow herself to remove the clothes, which showed the feelings she could not express.

As Elizabeth gazed around the familiar room of the library, Mr Collins' sudden exclamation came to her mind, _There may never be another offer of marriage made to you._ As these words rung through her brain Elizabeth knew that his words could, after all, be true.

Yet, as she thought of Mr Collins she suddenly understood how much she missed Charlotte. Her planned visit to Hunsford had to be cancelled and after a letter from Charlotte, after the incident, she could not say that she was not relieved. For in her letter, Charlotte had relayed that Mr Darcy was to reside at Rosings for a while. Oh, how she detests that man! His arrogance, conceit and selfish distain for the feelings of others made her understand that he would be the last man in the world whom she would ever approach in company. Yet, Charlotte and confessed that she found him rather pleasing along with his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam who also had to endure the company of Lady Catherine De Bourgh.

As Elizabeth finally turned in the room, taking her thoughts from Mr Darcy and Mr Collins a small tear rushed down her soft skin, leaving a path of moisture to her jaw where it fell onto the soft, black satin of her dress.

"I must be strong!" She said to herself as she walked over to the door into the entrance hall, pulling it open with more strength than what was intended. She stepped quickly from the room as the old oak, wooden door hit off the table positioned in the library. She looked at the door quickly, but made no attempt to remove it from it's position against the table.

It was not a moment later when she raised her eyes to look upon the gathered people in the entrance hall. She swallowed quickly, turning her face so the tears of longing could be disguised from the company.

"Elizabeth." Her Aunt Gardener exclaimed as she looked quizzically across the room at her niece. "Come, greet our guest." It was at this that she looked to the two other people situated in the small, but comfortable entrance hall. As she looked at the two gentleman she swallowed slightly but made no attempt to move. Her Uncle stood proudly next to the gentleman and stared at his niece for a moment, hoping that she would not refuse to greet such a man in her own home.

"How do you do Miss Elizabeth?" The strong voice of Mr Darcy asked. As Elizabeth's eyes met his, he suddenly saw how ill she looked. Her weight had decreased enormously and yet the tearful look in her eyes, made him understand that she was far from the Elizabeth Bennet he had previously encountered.

"I am as well as to be expected, Mr Darcy. I thank you." She curtsied slightly in respect to the gentleman.

"I would like to express my condolences personally to you and your family--" He was suddenly interrupted by Elizabeth herself as she stared at him with slight anger in her face.

"Thank you, but we received your note." He nodded slightly seeing that her eyes were suddenly filling with tears again. "Excuse me, Sir." At this she curtsied to him and walked away to the safety of her own room.

Elizabeth must have sat in the security of her room for a long period of time before there was a gentle tapping on her door. She quickly blinked the tears from her eyes before shouting the person's entry. She stared at the door as it slowly opened to reveal Mrs Hill.

"Excuse me, Miss Elizabeth but your presence is requested in the drawing room."

"Thank you, Mrs Hill." At this the woman dropped a slight curtsy before rushing back to the kitchen.

As Elizabeth stood outside of the drawing room door she listened intently for a moment wondering as to who was inside. Surprisingly, no sound was being uttered in the room and for a moment she thought it empty. In thought of this she slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

As she stepped into the room the only occupant of the room stood from their position in a chair.

"Miss Elizabeth." Mr Darcy said as he bowed. "I thank you for seeing me." She swallowed slightly before curtsying to him.

"How can I be of service Mr Darcy?" She asked with slight apprehension in her voice.

"It is not of how you can be of service, but of how I can be of service to you." At this she turned slightly and closed the door.

"I am listening to you, Mr Darcy. Please, say of any way possible you can help the situation of my family." She said as she sat in a chair and looked up at him. At that moment she thought that a smile crossed his lips but as he sat and looked at her, she thought nothing more of it.

"I wish to be of service to you Miss Bennet and your family." He said as he looked into her pale face.

"How is that possible, Sir?"

"I am to inform you. I am willing to bestow a living allowance on your family to assist in your predicament of present. They will be well cared for I assure you."

"I am sure Mr Darcy that such charity as this comes at a price." She interrupted.

"Of course it does, but if you refuse it could result in further dysfunctionality for your family." She swallowed slightly as she listened to his words.

"What is the cost that I am to pay for such generosity?" She said in an ironic tone.

"All I ask is for your hand in marriage." Her eyes met his for a moment in a plea of mercy but to no prevail. She was just to speak when he interrupted her. "Our union of course, would allow your family to reside at Longborne for the rest of their lives, in comfort and harmony. Could you deny such a thing to your sisters Miss Bennet?"

"I admit that I could not. However, our union would be called into question by those of your status resulting in slander for you and your family."

"What can you possibly mean Miss Bennet?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Surely your being joined with a woman far below your own rank will begin speculation. Yet I am unsure if I could become your wife after the displays of inappropriate behaviour in public." He sighed slightly at her words.

"I care nothing for your thoughts on my nature Miss Bennet, I come only to be of service to you."

"I thank you for it. However, could you possibly live united to myself knowing completely that we care nothing for one another?"

"Of course. I will take you for my wife in name only. Something that will satisfy you I believe." Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"Then why take a wife in name only when there are many other women of your own rank who would satisfy your needs adequately?"

"I would like my sister to have someone closer than her companions and myself. She is an exceptional girl but she needs someone with wit and intelligence to teach her the things in life. I am sure that you could fulfil those requirements."

"Do I have any other choice, Sir, apart from the proposition you are placing before me?" Darcy smiled slightly to himself.

"No, this is the only proposition that I give you. But if you are contemplating on refusal allow me to advise you. On the subject of your recent misfortune, middle class women do not survive in the back streets of London."

"You must have sound knowledge of the 'back streets of London' Sir"

"Do not insult me Miss Bennet. I come to you with a proposition which I give you leave to accept or decline but be assured," He said as he stood. "That I give you it only once, refuse and such generosity will never be given again."

"It appears Sir, that I have no other option. Therefore, in order to secure the future happiness of my family I feel my only option is to accept." She said this with slight tears in her eyes, fully understanding the misfortune that was soon to become her life. "However, I will only enter into this arrangement knowing that it is only in name." A slight smile spread across his face for a moment before he turned to her in slight anger.

"I would have it no other way, Madam." She swallowed hard at his insult. Yes, he cared nothing for her or to Darcy, he made it appear that way.

"Do you have anything else to ask of me Sir?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I have. I would like you to release yourself from the black acquire, which you are wearing far longer than necessary before the wedding." At this she stood in shock and anger.

"Can you insult me any more Sir? Can you insult my family any more rather than insult my dead father's name!"

"Forgive me Madam, I meant no offence. I will leave you now, I am sure that your Uncle would like to see you now."

"My Uncle? He knows of this arrangement?"

"Yes but he knows nothing of it being in name only."

"Very well."

"Good day Miss Bennet." He said as he bowed to her. She stood quickly showing respect that she did not wish to show.

"Good day Mr Darcy."

As the door closed silently behind him Elizabeth sat into the chair that she had rose from. How could she possibly allow herself to enter into such an arrangement. Yet, as her mind contemplated on the matter, she fully understood that in order to save her family from a life of poverty it was something that was necessary. But the question that overtook her mind as she sat in the silence of the room was, Would Mr Darcy make an acceptable husband?

**A/N: Well we will have to wait and see, won't we? I hope this chapter is not too confusing and hope that it was enjoyable. Please place a review to show me if I should continue with it.**

**Thank you,**

**Darcylover**


	2. Will she or won't she?

**A/N: Wow! I would just like to thank every person who reviewed the last chapter, I did not realise that my stupid idea for this story would be so accepted. **

**IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ): This story is actually set just after Elizabeth refuses Mr Collins' marriage proposal so Elizabeth knows about Mr Wickham's "misfortune" and yes, she still despises Darcy. Darcy however, has started to have feelings for her but after her attitude in the last chapter, he refuses to show them. But for how long will that last? Will our favourite romantic couple eventually find love and put aside their differences? Read and find out! Italics are thoughts of Elizabeth and Darcy. **

"Oh, Lizzy! What an opportunity for you!" Mrs Bennet screeched as she sat in her usual chair in the drawing room, staring at her daughter in disbelief. "Just to think of you so happily situated, and with so much money!" At this last exclamation Mrs Bennet took out a fan and brushed it in front of her face in the already cool room.

"Yes mother." Elizabeth said in reply.

"Oh, How proud your Father would have been!" Elizabeth swallowed at this, looking at her mother in a false happiness. _Would he? _"I can hardly believe it Lizzy, Mr Darcy! Of all people! He always appeared so proud but he has proved himself to be quite the gentleman!" _Has he? Oh Mother, how unaware you are! _

"He has Mother, quite the gentleman!" Lydia exclaimed as she collapsed into a chair.

"My dear, dear Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet added with excitement. "Are you content with him?" She did not wait for Elizabeth to answer but instead nodded her head viciously adding, "Of course you are! My goodness we have so many things to arrange! But we will have the lack of Mr Bingley's company at Longborne since he returned to town, how dull company will be for you now Jane!" At this Mrs Bennet's eyes fixed on the beautiful woman sat next to Elizabeth.

"I am sure that Jane will find ample amusement in society my dear, Mrs Bennet." Mr Gardiner asked as he laughed slightly.

"Of course she will! At least more that Elizabeth, now that she is engaged!" She screeched slightly at this. "Ten thousand pounds a year! Oh Lizzy how rich you shall be!"

"I am sure Mama, that Mr Darcy can find more adequate things to spend his income on." Elizabeth added quietly.

"No! No Lizzy! No gentleman can spend such a fortune on himself! Just think of all of your beautiful clothes and fine carriages! You should think yourself lucky, my dear!" _Should I really? I do not feel such a way, how could I possibly when I feel nothing for the man but hatred!_ At this thought Elizabeth stood and excused herself from the room. She could tolerate her mother's comments no longer. They had fixed ideas of marriage that she did not wish to imagine. She did not wish for finery or large sums of money, but mostly she did not even wish to be engaged to such a man as Mr Darcy!

As Mr Darcy stood in front of one of the large mirrors in his chamber at Netherfield he suddenly realised how lonely he was. With Bingley's return to town with his sisters he was alone in the house. It was at this that his thoughts suddenly strayed to Miss Bennet. _Elizabeth_. Why was she so insulted by his proposal of marriage, he was after all trying to save her family from destitution.

Yet even before he had visited the home of the Bennet's he had ensured that the Longborne estate would stay in the Bennet name until their death. Mr Collins had been unwilling at first to allow such a transaction but after he had been informed by the Darcy lawyer of the amount of money he was to receive, he felt he had to accept. So it had all been arranged, with thanks to Darcy the Bennet's would always be accepted into society and have a home. But why did Elizabeth not appreciate it? _Does she really hate me so much?_ _If she does not appreciate it now, she will when we are married! _He did most sincerely wish to marry her and yet when he thought of her being in the same home as him, as his wife, he was unsure if he would be able to resist her charms. _I have to! I have to resist her beauty and character! I will!_

Mr Darcy did not remain in Hertfordshire for the full four months of the engagement but instead occasionally ventured to town in the hope of being with his sister. It was on one of his short visits to Longborne that he made it understandable that the Netherfield party would be returning with his sister and Colonel Fitzwilliam, his cousin. Elizabeth confessed that she was not wholly surprised by this news but as the time passed and the wedding day approached she could feel herself becoming more nervous.

Darcy was also becoming nervous as the time approached. His main concern was if she would actually arrive to be wed, it would be fully understandable if she left him standing in the church while she deemed herself not to arrive.

Even Georgiana Darcy could see the nervousness in her brother's countenance and yet, although she had never came into acquaintance with Elizabeth Bennet, she had heard numerous rumours of her beauty and intelligence. Yes, she would make him a fine wife, but why was Fitzwilliam plagued by worry?

As Mr Darcy sat at the front of the church with the guests assembled behind him, it suddenly became apparent that she could easily humiliate him in front of this gathering by not appearing. Is that what she was intending? Was she intending to slight him for his inappropriate behaviour toward her in the past? But surely she could understand that he only meant to protect her family. Surely she would understand that he would keep her family safe, even if it was from the likes of George Wickham! Surely, she had to understand that he would keep his word to a name only marriage until she came willingly to him. She had to understand!

As a small muttering sound escaped from the people gathered in the church he turned his head to look at the entrance to the church and there, she stood.

The folds of white material flowed casually from her body emphasising her slim line figure and generous bosom. And yet as Darcy stared at her he could see no resemblance of black on her, so she had after all given in to his wishes.

As she walked toward him, Darcy was astounded by her beauty. Looking casually into her face, which was covered by a veil recently fashionable in London, he saw the fineness of her eyes. It was after all, the one aspect which first encouraged his feelings for her.

As the priest spoke Darcy was unsure of anything that had been mentioned, he was far too preoccupied in contemplating on the beauty Elizabeth.

Darcy said his part in the ceremony, certifying that he wished her for his wife but as Elizabeth said her vows, her voice seemed to become more distant to him. _This is it! _As the priest asked Elizabeth if she would take him for her husband, Darcy smiled slightly at his own capability at such a thing.

However, Elizabeth stood and listened carefully but as she was to say "I do" nothing but a deadly silence circled the room.


	3. The Uneven Road to London

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, is it amazing after all, to realise how many abusive reviews one person can receive after such a small thing. I know that you were all seriously disgusted by the way the last chapter ended but I hope that this one sets things to right. I hope you all enjoy, but please let me know what you all think of it, for I am not sure if I like this chapter:**

Mr Darcy sat silently in his carriage looking out at the scenery leading into London. As he watched the fields disappear into towns his thoughts strayed to Elizabeth. How beautiful she had looked in white, a symbol of her purity. Yet as she turned her back to him, he saw the simple white and black decorations that donned her hair. As Darcy stared bluntly at the decorations he realised that Elizabeth had completely disobeyed him, she had after all, shown some symbol of her sadness. So, she was not to be tamed and bluntly refused to be submissive. It was after all, in her character, the character that he had fallen in love with. Somewhere in his thoughts, Darcy imagined that she would arrive at the wedding dressed in black, knowing that it would be her intention to disappoint him. However, when he saw the decorations in her hair, he immediately could do nothing but smile at her attempts.

As he stared out of the window, Mr Darcy laughed slightly.

"What a day!" He exclaimed aloud.

"I completely agree with you Mr Darcy, it has after all been a very trying day." At this Darcy's eyes turned to the woman who sat opposite him in the carriage. He laughed slightly at her words.

"I must confess Mrs Darcy, that I found your hair decorations rather…amusing." Elizabeth watched the gentleman who had become her husband carefully for a moment before she attempted to respond.

"I thought, perhaps you would Mr Darcy. As your new wife I thought that it was made clear to you that I had no wish to change my character."

"I would not have it so. After all, your character is so very, flawless." Elizabeth laughed slightly at his mocking tone.

"As flawless as your own I imagine." She said sternly before looking out of the window again.

A long silence passed between them in the carriage but Elizabeth sat quietly gazing out as the countryside disappeared before her eyes. Why had she allowed herself to get involved in such an arrangement? Was it truly the best thing to help her family from destitution? Yes, it was, she had no other option to now obey the man she had come to hate.

Elizabeth quickly thought of the church in which, she had paused involuntarily, contemplating on if she was actually doing the right thing. She was unsure why she had remained silent for that moment, for earlier in the morning she had already decided to go forward with it. She did after all, have no other option.

But what would her life be like? She had heard of many women engaging into marriages that were not based on love. To Elizabeth they had all turned out terribly resulting in adultery on the male side. As Elizabeth sat she suddenly realised that she could not imagine such a thing happening to herself. Yet, as she looked across at Mr Darcy, his proud fame slouched into a comfortable position in the carriage. She swallowed hard before clearing her throat and finally tried to hold a conversation with the one man she had sworn to always loath.

""Is Georgiana to be in town?" She asked. His eyes met hers for a moment as she asked this question but he sighed slightly and returned his attention to the scenery.

"She is. But she is to reside at Lord and Lady Matlock's while she is in town." His tone was so forced that it maddened Elizabeth. Mr Darcy tone of voice immediately feel that he was uninterested in making conversation with her.

"I am sure that she will miss your stimulating company Mr Darcy." Elizabeth's voice was so full of anger at this that he immediately turned to her with slight misunderstanding in his countenance.

"As much as she will miss your own I presume!"

As Darcy looked away again his thoughts yet again strayed to the young woman who was occupying the carriage with him. Why had she paused during the ceremony? Was it her way of showing him that she was thinking of not going ahead.

Darcy remembered standing at the altar breathing heavily hoping to hear the words that had long tormented his soul. Yet as those two words passed from her lips, they were nothing like he had imagined in his heart. He had long imagined hearing her strong and loving voice calling out the words to his heart. Yet, as the words escaped her small and fragile body he heard nothing but contempt and sorrow. The words were so quietly spoken that it took him a moment to understand that she had actually consented to be his wife. As the realisation struck him, he let out a sigh of relief that only Elizabeth could hear. As he looked at her, he realised that she was breathing heavy and her face was slightly flushed. It was understandable, she had after all, agreed to marry a man who she despised. Yes, Darcy knew she despised him.

Yet, as Elizabeth sat in the drawing room of the Longborne estate agreeing to be his wife, Darcy's pride overcame him for a moment resulting in him smirking at his own accomplishments.

He did feel some kind of sorrow for Elizabeth, she had left her family and friends to live as a wife with him.

However, he did feel some kind of sorrow for himself, he was trapped with a woman who he was unsure if he could resist. Would he be able to live with her in name only? Would he resist her charms of character? Or was there going to be another flaw in his character to be shown to Elizabeth?

As he let his thoughts pass, he turned to look at Elizabeth. She was so beautiful as she sat quietly looking out as the carriage passed into the streets of London. Small strands of hair had escaped from their tight formation at the back of her head, cascading slightly down her neck. At that moment, Darcy could not release his eyes from her beauty. As he stared at her beautiful pale skin he could not control himself from comparing the colour to the deep brown of her eyes.

"Perhaps we should come to some understanding Elizabeth." Darcy said as he continued to stare at her face. Elizabeth's eyes met his as he used her Christian name and for a moment she seemed shocked.

"What do you propose Mr Darcy?" She asked quietly. To Darcy's shock she did not look away but kept her gaze strong on him.

"Perhaps we should learn to understand each others wishes on the matter of our marriage, after all, we are both civilized human beings, can we not behave with dignity?"

"How do you propose that Mr Darcy?"

"We should take enjoyment in the things that we both enjoy and discuss them instead of the topics which increase my stubbornness and your wit."

"Like literature and music."

"Of course, if that is what you desire." Elizabeth smiled slightly, for at last he was speaking like a gentleman.

As the carriage rolled to a halt outside of the Darcy townhouse, Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Then perhaps Mr Darcy, if we are to discuss topics which _you_ enjoy we should perhaps discuss the inequality of women. For it was after all, the one thing that placed my family in near destitution and forced us into this arrangement." Darcy was just about to respond to the insult when the carriage door was opened by a footman. Instead, he smiled at her slightly before stepping down to the London sidewalk. He turned with a unrealistic, happy disposition and held his hand out to help his new wife down.

As the skin of Elizabeth's hand touched his own he could do nothing but stare at it for a moment in complete shock. He had only touched her lightly and yet the overwhelming sensation that passed through his body almost made him scream, oh how was he to resist her?

However, as Elizabeth touched Darcy's skin all she could do was shudder at the thought of him touching her. Her thoughts on the topic were contrary to Darcy's. Elizabeth's was more of a thought of, How will I ever avoid him?


	4. Mr Darcy Explains

Elizabeth Darcy had not stood long in the entrance hall of her new home in London before she was ushered off to her quarters to freshen herself. She had been introduced to a number of servants during the small amount of time in the foyer including Mrs Jenkins, the housekeeper. She seemed to be a rather uptight woman who wore her hair in a tight bun at the base of her head, she uttered very few words to her new mistress but instead stood and talked to Mr Darcy in whispers. To Elizabeth, she was far too stern for liking, Mrs Hill at Longborne was a much more impressive woman at housekeeping and communicating.

The other staff however, including her own private maids seemed perfect, they were polite and relaxed in their surroundings, making Elizabeth feel slightly less nervous. This lack of nerves did not last long however, for a firm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked at it quizzically for a moment before looking up into the dark eyes of Mr Darcy.

"Mrs Jenkins informs me that dinner shall be served in one hour. Would you like to retire to your room to change?" Elizabeth swallowed slightly before responding to his question.

"Yes, that would be good indeed." Darcy nodded before he offered his arm to her. Elizabeth yet again, contemplated on her disgust of touching the man before gently taking his arm.

As Mr Darcy led her through the London townhouse Elizabeth was silent, she could think of nothing to say to such a man who had ruined her chances of happiness. Yet to Elizabeth's relief he soon came to a halt at a door and turned to it slightly.

"These will be your chambers, I hope that you shall find them satisfactory." He opened the door for her and she walked in, looking amazingly around the expensive furnished room.

The green and cream theme that ran through her rooms was just to Elizabeth's liking. Yet, as Elizabeth's face lit with excitement there was only one man at the door who witnessed it, his eyes holding just as much love as hers did. Unfortunately, Elizabeth's love was for the room and Darcy's was for the woman herself. _But she is never to know it, I will not surrender and inform her of my feelings, no matter how strong they are!_

It was at this that Elizabeth's eyes met his as she turned to look at the door. There was silence for a moment as they both stood and gazed into each other's eyes both not knowing what the other was thinking.

"The rooms are highly satisfactory, I thank you for them."

"You need not thank me, it is after all, my Mother's good taste in furnishings which is accepted by yourself." Darcy replied.

"This is your Mother's room?" She asked in slight shock.

"Yes. I remembered it as a child as the most beautiful room and yet when I turned Master, I could not bare to change it. So, it is exactly the same as it was when she died, nothing has been moved and nothing replaced. You can however, change anything you wish, it is your room now." Elizabeth was quite saddened by the fact that he could not release his sadness for his Mother's death nor change her decorations.

"I would not change anything!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I think the room is adorable, you did well not to change it." He nodded his head to her.

"I thank you. I shall leave you now, ring for your maids when you desire them." Elizabeth nodded to him but as the door closed behind him she could do nothing but sigh in relief.

Elizabeth spent some minutes examining her room, it was after all much more luxurious than her room at Longborne. Her smile would not fade as she looked at the beautiful décor and immaculate furnishings. This smile however, did fade when her eyes met with an old wooden door that stood to the left side of her bed. She had been told by her Mother and Aunt where that door would lead, but she confessed to herself that it was wholly unexpected to find. As she inspected the door carefully she came to understand that it carried no lock and therefore, had no way of keeping the Master out of where he promised not to venture.

Dinner was a very silent affair with Darcy sat contemplating on Elizabeth and her beauty while Elizabeth sat and thought of the door without a lock. Could she really hold him to his word?

It was when dinner was over that Darcy relaxed back into his chair and stared at Elizabeth.

"I have something to show you." He said to her as he stood.

"What is that Mr Darcy?" She asked.

"Please…" He said as he held his hand out to the door. "Indulge me." She sighed slightly at his request before standing and walking out of the door that he now held open for her.

He led her in silence through the dimly lit house until they arrived at a door which he silently opened. He held his hand out for her to enter but when she did not move he walked in and impatiently waited for her to enter. When she did finally enter he saw the exquisite smile that overcame her composure. As she looked around the large room she could do nothing but stare in amazement of such beauty.

"What do you think of this room Mrs Darcy?" He asked in no more than a whisper. She laughed slightly.

"I believe that it shall be my favourite room." She said as she trailed her hand along the many volumes that lined the shelves in the library.

"My Father had great taste in literature, I am sure that you will find ample enjoyment here."

"I am sure that I will Mr Darcy." At this he picked a large book from the table near the fire and sat casually, opening it at a random page.

As he did this, Elizabeth looked happily through the vast amount of books, hoping to find one that she desired.

"I was surprised not to see Mr Wickham during our engagement, did he venture to town, do you know?" Elizabeth asked in a slightly irritated manner as she picked up a book. She head Darcy sigh slightly.

"That is one name, Mrs Darcy which is not to be uttered in this house." Elizabeth turned to him quickly, perhaps in slight anger.

"Is that because of your dealings with him? Anybody can see his misfortunes and yet you treat them with contempt and ridicule!" Darcy slammed his book closed quickly, staring up at his wife.

"There is so much that you do not understand Mrs Darcy. There is so much past occurrences that you are unaware of!"

"I know enough! You have reduced him to his present state of poverty! But most importantly Mr Darcy, you have withheld the advantages, which you must know to have been designed for him!"

"Will you allow me to explain Madam?"

"Very well Mr Darcy." He nodded his thanks.

"I wish to inform you of this without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself but my character requires it to be heard. You must, therefore, pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice."

"Very well, please inform me of what you wish me to know." Elizabeth added.

"With respect to the accusation, of having injured Mr. Wickham, I can only refute it by laying before you the whole of his connection with my family. Of what he has _particularly_ accused me, I am ignorant; but of the truth of what I shall relate, I can summon more than one witness of undoubted veracity. Mr. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates; and whose good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him; and on George Wickham, who was his god-son, his kindness was therefore liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school, and afterwards at Cambridge; -- most important assistance, as his own father, always poor from the extravagance of his wife, would have been unable to give him a gentleman's education. My father was not only fond of this young man's society, whose manners were always engaging; he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoping the church would be his profession, intended to provide for him in it. As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. The vicious propensities -- the want of principle, which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of his best friend, could not escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments, which Mr. Darcy could not have. Here again I shall give you pain -- to what degree you only can tell. But whatever may be the sentiments which Mr. Wickham has created, a suspicion of their nature shall not prevent me from unfolding his real character."

"I came to understand his character, but now I am believing myself wrong, please continue." Elizabeth said as she sat in the chair opposite him in interest.

"It adds even another motive. My excellent father died about five years ago; and his attachment to Mr. Wickham was to the last so steady, that in his will he particularly recommended it to me to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow, and, if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. He had some intention of studying the law, and I must be aware that the interest of one thousand pounds would be a very insufficient support therein. I rather wished than believed him to be sincere. I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman. The business was therefore soon settled. He resigned all claim to assistance in the church, were it possible that he could ever be in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return three thousand pounds. All connection between us seemed now dissolved.. Being now free from all restraint, his life was a life of idleness and dissipation. For about three years I heard little of him; but he then applied to me for more money. You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition of it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances -- and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others, as in his reproaches to myself."

"Mr Wickham applied to you for more money?" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. After this period, every appearance of acquaintance was dropt. How he lived I know not. But last summer he was again most painfully obtruded on my notice. I must now mention a circumstance which I would wish to forget myself, and which no obligation less than the present should induce me to unfold to any human being. Having said thus much, I feel no doubt of your secrecy. My sister, who is more than ten years my junior, was left to the guardianship of my mother's nephew, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school and taken to Ramsgate; and thither also went Mr. Wickham, undoubtedly by design; for there proved to have been a prior acquaintance between him and Mrs. Younge, in whose character we were most unhappily deceived; and by her connivance and aid he so far recommended himself to Georgiana, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, that she was persuaded to believe herself in love, and to consent to an elopement. She was then but fifteen. I joined them unexpectedly a day or two before the intended elopement; and then Georgiana, unable to support the idea of grieving and offending a brother whom she almost looked up to as a father, acknowledged the whole to me. You may imagine what I felt and how I acted. Regard for my sister's credit and feelings prevented any public exposure, but I wrote to Mr. Wickham, who left the place immediately, and Mrs. Younge was of course removed from her charge. Mr. Wickham's chief object was unquestionably my sister's fortune, which is thirty thousand pounds; but I cannot help supposing that the hope of revenging himself on me was a strong inducement. His revenge would have been complete indeed.

"My goodness!" Elizabeth said as she sat back in her chair staring at the man in front of her. "Do you speak truth?"

"This, madam, is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together; and if you do not absolutely reject it as false, you will, I hope, acquit me henceforth of cruelty towards Mr. Wickham. I know not in what manner, under what form of falsehood, he has imposed on you; but his success is not, perhaps, to be wondered at. Ignorant as you previously were of every thing concerning either, detection could not be in your power, and suspicion certainly not in your inclination. You may possibly wonder why all this was not told you before. But I was not then master enough of myself to know what could or ought to be revealed. For the truth of every thing I have just related, I can appeal more particularly to the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam, who from our near relationship and constant intimacy, and still more as one of the executors of my father's will, has been unavoidably acquainted with every particular of these transactions. If your abhorrence of _me_ should make _my_ assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my cousin; and that there may be the possibility of consulting him."

"I am unsure of what to say to such information." Elizabeth said as she stared into the eyes of her husband.

"Then perhaps you should remain silent." Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"Mary King is his new target is she not?" She asked him. Darcy nodded slightly.

"Fortunately Miss King's Uncle came and removed her."

"So Mary King is safe." Darcy nodded again. "Oh, Mr Darcy, I can do nothing but apologise for my actions. Even though my strong sense of character never allows me to apologise. However, I feel that I have wholly been in the wrong when I said such things of your relationship with that man."

"You need not apologise, Mr Wickham imposed falsehood on you, for that I can easily forgive you for wounding my pride." She smiled slightly before she stood.

"Thank you for informing me of such valuable and confidential information, you can be assured of my secrecy." He nodded slightly and watched as her handsome figure floated from the room.

But would she ever see past his pride and understand that there is a gentleman inside who cares so dearly for her despite their past?

**A/N: Wow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your feelings on this story are really inspiring! I'm sorry this chapter is so long but it was necessary. I hope that you enjoyed it but please remember to review if you read, thanks!**


	5. Colonel Fitzwilliam Calls

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Remember that _Italics _are thoughts of Elizabeth and Darcy everyone! Enjoy!**

As Elizabeth sat on her bed, still fully clothed she could not desist thinking of the information Mr Darcy had only just informed her of. Could Wickham so easily deceive her? But what of Mr Darcy? His arrogance and conceit has always encouraged her not to believe a word he utters. Was he trying to protect himself from embarrassment by communicating slander? How could she believe him after their past? Perhaps not.

Elizabeth sighed loudly before slipping from her new bed and walking casually to her dressing table where she sat, staring into the mirror at her reflection. She pulled the small pins from her hair and watched as the brown curls cascaded down her back. It was only when her hair was loose and she was staring at her reflection again that there was a slight tapping at the door. She sighed slightly before calling entry.

Elizabeth watched casually in the mirror as the door slowly opened and there, his appearance less formal, stood Mr Darcy. Elizabeth turned quickly on her stool to stare at him as he stepped into the room.

"How may I be of service Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked in an irritated manner. _What could he want here? Unless he is to break his word!_

"I am not here for your company Mrs Darcy, if that is what preoccupies your mind. However, I am here to see if you are well. You left the library quite abruptly after I told you the information of Mr Wickham. Did it displease you so?" Elizabeth looked down to the hard wood of her dressing table for a moment before looking back into his eyes.

"It did not displease me, Mr Darcy. It is that I am unsure of what to believe. Both you and Mr Wickham spoke so similarly in tone, I am unsure of who to believe in this case."

"You mean, Mrs Darcy, that you are unsure if you can trust me, you trusted and believed Wickham after all." He said in slight anger.

"You are taking it personally, Mr Darcy, it is meant with no inconsideration to yourself."

"But you do not trust me, not even to enter your chamber, although I did give my word to you. I will not break my word, you can be assured of that, I will not have this marriage any other way. I would prefer to make that clear to you!"

"Very well, Mr Darcy, I understand you completely. I have no problem with you entering my chamber, it is after all, your home. I will hold you to your word." He nodded slightly.

"On the matter of Mr Wickham My cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam knows all of the particulars and as I mentioned before, you can consult him." At this she stood but Darcy could not help himself as he looked at her beautiful hair as she stood looking at him. _Walk away Darcy! If you do not walk away now, you may never be able to keep your word to her!_

"I will leave you now." Darcy said as he nodded his head to her slightly. "Good evening, Mrs Darcy."

"Good evening." At this the door closed roughly behind him.

Elizabeth could do nothing but sigh slightly. _How could he insult me so? Does he take no consideration for my own feelings!_

As Elizabeth lay in bed she could see the dim light of a candle under the door of the Master's chamber, but what was he contemplating on until this hour?

Darcy sat silently in front of the fire in his chamber, a small glass of wine sitting neatly in his hand. As he traced his finger gently around the rim of the glass he could do nothing but look at the adjoining door to Elizabeth. _Why did she not believe me? Did she think my story of Wickham relayed falsehood? If she did, she was wrong. Every word I said was truth, but will she come to believe it?_

As Darcy placed his glass firmly on the table he stood and for a moment he had to restrain himself from walking through the door and confessing his love to her. _I will not do it, I will not give her the gratification to know that I wanted to marry her for love, not for Georgiana. Yes, it is true, I love Elizabeth Bennet. No! She's Elizabeth Darcy now, my Elizabeth Darcy!_

Darcy smiled happily as he walked over and lay peacefully on his bed, for he eventually had his love, now all he had to do is secure her affection. _But how difficult is that going to be? Can I resist her for that long?_

Yet, even as Darcy fell into a restless sleep that was surely not to last long, it was not thoughts of Wickham that plagued his mind, it was of Elizabeth. Yes, the image of her stood with her hair loose, looking so attractive made Darcy's mind go wild. Even so, that when he closed his eyes Elizabeth was there, tantalising him to feel love that he was sure could not be returned.

So Elizabeth waited for Colonel Fitzwilliam to call upon them. She was unsure as to why she needed to consult him on the matter of Wickham but she needed some confirmation of it. Was it so wrong of her to ask of such a thing?

Elizabeth waited in vain for two days until, finally he called. She watched his masculine form ascend the steps to the house from his carriage until he arrived at the door. At this she walked casually to a chair and waited. He would surely be calling on her, with Darcy being out to business in the town. Sure enough, a gentle tapping on the door symbolised the servant. Elizabeth smiled quickly before the door opened.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam Ma'am." The servant said as she curtsied.

The Colonel walked energetically into the room upon being announced. The smile with overcame his countenance on seeing Elizabeth was astounding.

"My dear Cousin!" He said as Elizabeth stood firmly.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth said happily.

"Now, now Elizabeth. I am your cousin, you call me Richard." Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"Thank you for calling." She said as she took a seat. "It is very kind of you."

"It is my pleasure, I was hoping to see Darcy on my visit to discuss business but it seems that you are all alone today." Elizabeth laughed slightly. "Georgiana would like me to ask you for permission for her to call upon you."

"Of course, I should dearly love to see her! She need never ask to enter this home!"

"She will be pleased to hear it. I will inform her that she can call tomorrow then?" The Colonel said as he relaxed back In his chair.

"Please do!" He laughed slightly before they fell into silence for a moment. "Mr Darcy informed me of Mr Wickham." Elizabeth said finally.

"Did he now? I thought he would. He said that you were becoming attached to him, I am pleased that he was wrong." Elizabeth frowned slightly. "You do not know if he speaks the truth?" Elizabeth nodded slightly. "What did he inform you?"

"He informed me of Wickham taking money from Darcy instead of the living he was to have, how he intended to study the law, but most importantly, how he persuaded Georgiana to elope with him." The Colonel sighed heavily.

"It was a terrible time. I remember it firmly, the day Darcy swore never to let the man back into his life after he tried to relinquish Georgiana's fortune."

"So, Darcy did speak the truth?" Elizabeth asked as she stared at the Colonel.

"Every word I imagine. There are many things about Darcy that you still need to learn Elizabeth. He will never lie to you, be assured of that before you think of doubting him. He is a kind and generous man, one of the best I know."

"Did you say that you had business with Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, if Darcy does not put it off again. But I am at his disposal. He arranges the business just as he pleases.''

"And if not able to please himself in the arrangement, he has at least great pleasure in the power of choice. I do not know any body who seems more to enjoy the power of doing what he likes than Mr. Darcy.''

"He likes to have his own way very well,'' replied Colonel Fitzwilliam. "But so we all do. It is only that he has better means of having it than many others, because he is rich, and many others are poor. I speak feelingly. A younger son, you know, must be inured to self-denial and dependence.''

"In my opinion, the younger son of an Earl can know very little of either. Now, seriously, what have you ever known of self-denial and dependence? When have you been prevented by want of money from going wherever you chose, or procuring any thing you had a fancy for?'' Elizabeth added.

"These are home questions -- and perhaps I cannot say that I have experienced many hardships of that nature. But in matters of greater weight, I may suffer from the want of money. Younger sons cannot marry where they like.''

"Unless where they like women of fortune, which I think they very often do.''

"Our habits of expense make us too dependant, and there are not many in my rank of life who can afford to marry without some attention to money.''

"And pray, what is the usual price of an Earl's younger son? Unless the elder brother is very sickly, I suppose you would not ask above fifty thousand pounds.''

He answered her in the same style, and the subject dropped.

"I imagine your cousin has you here with him chiefly for the sake of having somebody at his disposal. But, perhaps Georgiana does as well for the present, and, as she is under his sole care, he may do what he likes with her.''

"No,'' said Colonel Fitzwilliam, "that is an advantage which he must divide with me. I am joined with him in the guardianship of Georgiana.''

"Are you, indeed? And pray what sort of guardians do you make? She directly replied,

"You need not be frightened. I never heard any harm of her. She is a very great favourite with some ladies of my acquaintance, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. I think I have heard you say that you know them.''

"I know them a little. Their brother is a pleasant gentleman-like man -- he is a great friend of Darcy's.''

"Oh! yes,'' said Elizabeth dryly -- "Mr. Darcy is uncommonly kind to Mr. Bingley, and takes a prodigious deal of care of him.''

"Care of him! -- Yes, I really believe Darcy _does_ take care of him in those points where he most wants care. From something that he told me recently, I have reason to think Bingley very much indebted to him. But I ought to beg his pardon, for I have no right to suppose that Bingley was the person meant. It was all conjecture.''

"What is it you mean?''

"It is a circumstance which Darcy, of course, would not wish to be generally known, because if it were to get round to the lady's family, it would be an unpleasant thing.''

"You may depend upon my not mentioning it.''

"And remember that I have not much reason for supposing it to be Bingley. What he told me was merely this; that he congratulated himself on having lately saved a friend from the inconveniences of a most imprudent marriage, but without mentioning names or any other particulars, and I only suspected it to be Bingley from believing him the kind of young man to get into a scrape of that sort, and from knowing them to have been together the whole of last summer.''

"Did Mr. Darcy give you his reasons for this interference?''

"I understood that there were some very strong objections against the lady.''

"And what arts did he use to separate them?''

"He did not talk to me of his own arts,'' said Fitzwilliam smiling. "He only told me what I have now told you.''

Elizabeth made no answer, her heart swelling with indignation. After watching her a little, Fitzwilliam asked her why she was so thoughtful.

"I am thinking of what you have been telling me,'' said she. "Your cousin's conduct does not suit my feelings. Why was he to be the judge?''

"You are rather disposed to call his interference officious?''

"I do not see what right Mr. Darcy had to decide on the propriety of his friend's inclination, or why, upon his own judgment alone, he was to determine and direct in what manner that friend was to be happy. But,'' she continued, recollecting herself, "as we know none of the particulars, it is not fair to condemn him. It is not to be supposed that there was much affection in the case.''

"That is not an unnatural surmise,'' said Fitzwilliam, "but it is lessening the honour of my cousin's triumph very sadly.'' Elizabeth placed her head down quickly and looked to the floor.

"Are you well Elizabeth?" He asked her as he lent forward in his chair. Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"I am feeling slightly unwell today Richard, I think that I need to rest."

"Of course, I will leave you."

"Thank you, inform Georgiana to call tomorrow."

"I will." He said as he walked casually from the room.

"There were some very strong objections against the lady,'' were Colonel Fitzwilliam's words which rang through Elizabeth's mind. For she now knew why Bingley had left and who was responsible for their heartache.

Elizabeth knew that she only need wait for Mr Darcy to return before she finally got the answers that she desired. She was enraged by Darcy separating his friend from Jane, even though they had an attachment. Surely enough Elizabeth promised herself, that although she was married to him, Fitzwilliam Darcy would pay for damaging her sister's heart.


	6. Elizabeth's Sadness

**A/N: Hey all. I am so sorry that this has taken so long to update but I have been really busy at university lately! I hope that you all still enjoy the story and that you all haven't been put off by the long wait. **

**Remember _italics _are the thoughts of Elizabeth**

**Enjoy **

Unbeknownst to the staff of the Darcy's London townhouse the Master vacated the house on the very morning that Miss Georgiana was to call upon them. The housekeeper was assured by Mrs Darcy that the master was in bed and not to be disturbed and yet there seemed to be something amiss. The Master had entered the townhouse the day previous ignoring his wife's call that the Colonel had called upon them as he bounded up the stairs. The housekeeper watched in shock as Mrs Darcy stood at the bottom of the stairs staring up to the place where her husband had been. She only turned away at the sound of the slam of the master's door.

Yet the next day the servants whispered to each other over their chores commenting that they were assured they saw Mr Darcy leave the home that very morning, yet Mrs Darcy commented otherwise. There was nothing to be argued and yet the silence of the corridors only emphasised the servant's curiosity and determination for the truth.

Elizabeth sat silently at the window in the drawing room staring out onto the street. She was amazed by Mr Darcy's behaviour for she had not spoken a word to him. As soon as Mr Darcy bounded through the door the previous day she had rushed to tell him of their cousins visit but his anger and fowl temper had stopped her. It was unknown to her why Mr Darcy chose to take his meal in his chambers that evening or why he left the house early the next day.

Elizabeth's eyes rose suddenly to the door when she heard slight movement there. Her thoughts were so diverted by Mr Darcy that she had not noticed the gentleman stood at the door. She jumped to her feet quickly and curtsied.

"My goodness Sir, forgive me I did not see you." Elizabeth said quickly. The gentleman laughed slightly.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself as I stood Mrs Darcy but I was contemplating on some words Mr Darcy spoke to me a few days past."

"What were they?" She asked. "I am sure that I can imagine."

"I am sure that you can but Mr Darcy does not normally involve his accountant in his private life. On this occasion however, he commented that his wife was very beautiful." Elizabeth laughed slightly. "But I see now that I shall have to disagree with him. Your husband is very lucky to have a woman who is blessed with such attractiveness."

"I thank you sir. Do you have business with Mr Darcy?"

"No. As we both know Mr Darcy is not at home. I came to see you."

"How can I assist you sir?"

"I came to give you information of your allowance."

"Allowance?" She asked.

"From Mr Darcy." Elizabeth's mouth opened in shock before she closed it again and swallowed.

"Very well." It was at this that he walked slowly toward Elizabeth and held out a slip of paper. "This shall be your allowance per month. I hope you find it satisfactory." At this he bowed and made a fast exit from the room.

As Elizabeth unrolled the slip of paper she contemplated on the fact that she did not believe Mr Darcy capable of such an act of generosity. Yet as she looked down at the figures scrawled on the slip of paper she felt momentarily faint. Never before had she seen such a vast number and she most certainly never possessed that amount per month.

Elizabeth must have sat with the piece of paper in her hand for a considerable time doing nothing more than staring at it in amazement.

It seemed to Georgiana on her arrival that the only way to aid Elizabeth's recovery from this shock was to help her to spend some of the money. So it was, the two ladies walked from the house shoulder to shoulder under the observation of the servants from the upper floor windows. Their eyes watched the street intently as their mistress walked it until she and Miss Georgiana turned the corner on to Bond Street and out of sight.

It must have been many hours later when Mrs Darcy returned to the house without the company of Miss Georgiana. The servants looked at each other with curiosity before rushing to help the footman who was almost at the point of dropping Mrs Darcy's many bags.

Elizabeth ignored the many calls for tea as she slowly walked into the drawing room, closing the door firmly behind her. She fell quickly into a chair, smiling in satisfaction of spending so much money that was not her own.

Elizabeth remained in the drawing room until darkness had settled over London and the dark and disturbing streets rumbled with carriages taking their occupants to dinner or the theatre. As these carriages rushed by in their determination to reach their destination Elizabeth could do nothing but think of her home. Her home, which compared to London seemed paradise in Elizabeth's own opinion.

Even when the servants entered through the now open door of the drawing room to light the candles, Elizabeth signalled for them to leave and continued to sit in the dark contemplating on a home she knew she would never return to.

"Mrs Darcy." A soft voice said from the door. Elizabeth turned her head casually to look at the young servant that stood there.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dinner is served ma'am." The servant said as she curtsied.

"I do not care for it, thank you. Please, leave me." At this the girl turned quickly and walked away, unknowing why her mistress seemed so distressed.

Yet as Elizabeth sat looking out onto the darkened streets thinking of home she could not help but think of her Father. How she missed him! He had after all been so loving and caring toward her and it was only on his deathbed that he confessed his love for ever member of his family, including his sometimes irresponsible wife.

As thoughts of a memorable childhood passed through her mind small tears fell down Elizabeth's face leaving a trail of moisture to her chin. As memories and teachings passed through her mind Elizabeth realised that she did not cry from sadness but from happiness. Happiness was after all given to the family by their father through his teachings and sarcasm. It was this happiness that made her realise that it was the happiness of family life that Elizabeth missed and not solely her Father.

"Elizabeth." Darcy said as he stood behind Elizabeth's chair listening to her soft tears. He realised that as soon as he muttered her name she turned her face away in shame so he could not see the tears. He however, walked over to her and softly placed his fingers under her chin to pull her face round to his. It was at this that he saw the moisture that lined her face and understood her feelings.

"I can understand your sadness, I see from your eyes that you are not unhappy, those are tears of mourning. I remember being in the same situation Elizabeth. The grief for your Father will soften."

"I do not wish it to soften!" She said as she stood firmly. "I never wish to forget what he taught me nor what was like to be a daughter to such a great man!"

"I can understand you, I felt the same. What were you thinking on?" He asked.

"I was thinking of my family's situation."

"What situation? They are cared for Elizabeth that is the paramount thing."

"I was not thinking of such at thing. I was contemplating on the fact of what would have happened if you had not interfered?"

"Interfered?" He asked with slight anger.

"Jane would have been married if you had not interfered! I would not be in this situation!"

"You blame me for your sister's misfortunes?" He said angrily.

"Who else is to blame?" Elizabeth raised her voice at this. _I am not afraid of him._ "You separated her from the one man that she loved which is one of the reasons why I will never be able to love you!"

"I never asked for your love!"

"And I will never give it, you are not worthy of such a thing!" Elizabeth watched as he quickly raised his hand and momentary panic spread through her. _Would he really hit me? Would Mr Darcy really assault his own wife? Yes of course he would!_

**Just to let you all know before you ask, why Darcy left the home early in the morning will be explained in the next chapter. I'm not telling anyone in advance but if you guess it right in a review I will let you know. Try guessing. Go on, you know you want to. **


	7. Confessions to friends

**Hey, thanks for reviewing. Let's see who guessed the question right:**

**Ashes: Thanks for trying but you are wrong, never mind.**

**Beth: You were the closest to the truth but you weren't quite there, thanks for guessing. **

**xXx-dee-xXx: You were on the right lines but not right I'm afraid. At least you tried.**

**Mrs. D: Thanks for trying but you aren't right, try answering the next question. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and didn't guess.**

**Anyhow, on with the next chapter, enjoy!**

Elizabeth's eyes followed his hand as it raised terrifyingly into the air above his head where it stopped. She could see wrinkles of anger on Darcy's forehead which made her more acceptant of the fact that he could strike her. This tension of Elizabeth's was only released through a loud sigh when Darcy's hand roughly drove through his hair in anger and exhaustion. It was from here that her eyes followed it back to his side where it rested against his well toned thigh. It was only at this point that Darcy understood why she was watching him.

"Why do you watch my hand so?" He asked with as much gentility as he could. Elizabeth swallowed before turning away from him and walking to the window where she looked down onto the street.

"It is nothing!" She raised her hand to her forehead at this and wiped away the slight perspiration that had gathered there.

"What do you think me capable of?" He said angrily as he watched her slim line figure from his position in the middle of the room.

"I do not understand you." She said as she looked at him with curiosity on her face.

"I know what you thought I was going to do. I would never strike a woman! I am unlike some gentlemen!"

"I find that hard to believe, I find you capable of many things."

"Such as?" He almost shouted this across the room.

Darcy realised at this that she was the one woman who was capable of making him angry and hold a feeling of longing at the same time. She made him angry very easily but he only had to watch her figure at the window to have a feeling of longing not only for her love but also the feeling of wanting to hold her as his own. It was of course impossible, she had after all, just confessed that she would not have him due to his past dealings with her family. For that he would never be able to forgive himself.

"You were capable of harm. I am uncertain if you still are capable of such a thing."

"Harm to whom? I am unaware of harming any person in my acquaintance." He said solemnly.

"You harmed my sister and through that you harmed me. Can you deny that you separated her from your friend?"

"I have no wish to deny it. However, I had to act in the best interests of my friend. It was after all, only at the ball at Netherfield that I came to understand that his attachment was stronger than hers. Her heart seemed not easily touched."

"Unwanted connection Mr Darcy! That is the main reason why you separated them!"

"I would not do your sister the injustice. It was however, commented on that there is the matter of your family!"

"Unwanted connection!"

"Do you believe that I would be connected to you now if it was due to family connection? I would have not done myself the injustice. However, there was the impropriety shown so occasionally in public by your Mother, younger sisters and even on occasion your father. Forgive me, your sister and yourself are excused from this."

"Then why connect yourself to such a family?" She asked.

"I have my reasons which are not to be commented on to you, I shall say no further. I am justified with my actions for they were done in the service of a friend unaware to the concerns of the other party." At this Elizabeth crossed the room in the direction of the door staring at her husband in distain.

"You disgust me!" She said before walking from the room in the direction of the staircase.

"Elizabeth!" He said in the hope that she would return to him, she however, continued up the stairs to her chamber where he was unable to disturb her due to the stigma she had attached to such an action.

It must have been at least an hour later when Darcy heard Colonel Fitzwilliam's voice in the entrance hall to the townhouse. Pleased to see his cousin after his trying day he immediately bounded out to meet him.

"Fitzwilliam!" Darcy said joyfully as he bounded across the hall and took his cousin's hand.

"Darcy! How do you do?"

"Well Fitzwilliam. Come into the study." Darcy led his cousin through the house at this before opening the door into his own private study.

In the comfort of the study the men immediately positioned themselves into an informal position in the chairs. Darcy sat opposite his cousin, his feet resting comfortably on the wood of the desk as he relaxed back into his chair. Fitzwilliam also held a similar posture but his feet were spread across the floor at full length emphasising the strength in them due to many years of experienced riding.

Darcy sighed heavily as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What is it Darcy? You seem agitated." Darcy laughed slightly.

"You told Elizabeth of my rescue of Charles Bingley?" Darcy asked softly. The confirmation of this question was the nod of Fitzwilliam's head. "Did you know that the other party was Elizabeth's sister, Jane?" The Colonel's mouth fell open slightly in shock.

"My goodness, please Darcy, accept my apologies, I was unaware."

"Of course, I should have informed you."

"How does Elizabeth fair on such news?" Darcy laughed slightly at the Colonel's question.

"She despises me, Fitzwilliam."

"Do you not feel that this marriage is unacceptable?" Fitzwilliam asked quietly.

"Never, I want Elizabeth and if that means that I have to live without the luxuries of having a wife I am willing to do so. I care for her dearly but her despising me is driving me insane!"

"She has never encouraged more than name only?"

"Never," Darcy said strongly. "As you know our relationship was promised in name only, I cannot break that. She has never even looked at me with any more than distain. How would it be possible for her to love me as I do her?"

"Give her a present Darcy! Women adore presents!" Fitzwilliam grinned at this. "Find something as beautiful as her."

"That is impossible, there is no such treasure in this world that would compare in beauty nor equal it."

"You are truly besotted, Darcy!" Darcy laughed with his cousin at this.

"She makes me ill! I never slept last night, all I could think of was Elizabeth in the next room and my not being able to possess her. I also left early this morning so I did not have to see her, it of course cited speculation with the servants."

"Why do you not inform Elizabeth of your feelings Darcy?" The Colonel asked.

"I could not." Darcy said as he vigorously shook his head. "She would never forgive me, I could loose her completely."

"Can you continue suffering?"

"No." Fitzwilliam stood at this and laughed at his cousin.

"Then your only resolve is to inform her of what you feel." Fitzwilliam held his hand out to his cousin at this. Darcy smiled quickly before standing and taking his cousins hand in a goodbye embrace. "Good luck, Darcy!"

"Thank you Fitzwilliam."

As the door closed behind the Colonel Darcy relaxed back into his informal position thinking of what his cousin had told him. Would she despise him more if he told her the truth or would it change anything?

Darcy contemplated on this one question for sometime before he found himself at Elizabeth's door. As he knocked on the door he criticized his stupidity of listening to his cousin but just as he was about to walk away the door was opened. Darcy looked back at the door to see the tantalising view of Elizabeth in her nightdress stood at the door.

Darcy found that he could not speak a word as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room. How would he say what he wanted to express but most importantly how would Elizabeth react?

**Another question for you all to answer: Do you think that Darcy will actually tell Elizabeth of his feelings or will he escape without doing so? Tell me what you think!**


	8. Darcy's letter

**Ok all, I think I made this question slightly easier for you all. Thank goodness that some of you got the question right! Although, if you did get the question right there were some elements in your strategies that were not right. However, you all did give me some good ideas. A brilliant try though, I applaud you all!**

**On we go!**

As Elizabeth pulled a gown around her frame Darcy stood transfixed in the centre of the room thinking of the magnificent beauty that she had only just disguised from him. When Darcy saw her in the nightdress at the door gushes of excitement flooded through him until it was unbearable for him to utter a word. However, when Elizabeth covered her beauty Darcy immediately restrained his emotions and found his voice.

"May I ask you something Elizabeth?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She said sternly as she sat down at the dressing table and started pulling a brush through her hair. As Darcy watched the brown curls descend down her back he was astonished for unknown to him previously, her hair held as much beauty as the other parts of her body, including her eyes. For a long period of time Darcy had come to realise that the beauty he had first come to realise in Elizabeth's eyes was only a proportion of the beauty of her other anatomy.

"You commented that you would never be able to love me due to my dealings with your sister. Would you have commented in the same manner should such a thing never have happened?" He asked before swallowing roughly in embarrassment at asking such a question.

"If you had aided my sister in dealings with Mr Bingley I believe that we would not be in this situation. Therefore, if you did require such love in the situation I am afraid that I would still be unable to give it." She fell silent at this.

"Is this all the answer I am to receive?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What is it that would provoke you to do such a thing? Is it my actions in company?" Elizabeth laughed at this.

"Along with your character! Why do you ask such questions?"

"I wish to determine what parts of myself I need to change in order for us to have a civilized relationship, as friends."

"Ever since the very beginning of our acquaintance I came to realise that your manners, conceit and your selfish distain for the feelings of others would never allow me to marry you! Unfortunately, that was unavoidable. Understand Mr Darcy, that you could never give me the offer of your love at any time without my refusing to return it."

"You have said quite enough Elizabeth, I now know of my own faults and I now only have to be ashamed of what they have been and of what harm they have brought you. Good evening." He walked to the door at this, opening it roughly before walking out and slamming it behind him.

Darcy leant on the wall outside of Elizabeth's chambers for a moment thinking of the conversation they had just had. He did not even have to confess his love to her before she showed her dislike for such a thing. He promised himself at that moment that he would never again follow the directions of his cousin or of his heart.

Elizabeth had just sat at the dining table the next morning to breakfast when a footman walked to her holding a tray, bearing a letter. He bowed to his mistress as he outstretched the tray to her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a slight smile as she took the letter and looked at the front which held only two words, _Mrs Darcy._ It held no return address which puzzled Elizabeth exceedingly. She sighed slightly before opening it and looking down at the neat handwriting. It read:

_Mrs Darcy,_

_Be not alarmed madam on receiving this letter for it does not contain any information as to the conversation we held last evening or any other parts of our incongruous relationship. I hold no repetition in this letter of what was said in any of our conversations and would certainly not do you the injustice of mentioning such things again. _

_It will be to your advantage that I left the home in London this morning before sunrise on the matter of business that could not be avoided. I ask you one thing in my absence and I hope that you will fulfil it to your best capability. _

_I simply ask you to close the house in London, I will not be returning there for a long period of time. I will however, be begging Georgiana to escape the Matlock's and travel on to Pemberley where I shall await her patiently in the hope that she shall not be too affronted at being separated too long. The house shall be closed as of the moment that you finish reading this letter; the housekeeper will of course, accompany you in anything you are incapable of._

_Once this one very simple task is completed I ask you to make haste for Pemberley where I shall hopefully be waiting for you. If I am unable to greet you at Pemberley I give you many apologies but I am assured that the very experienced housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds shall be much more preferable._

_I must now only thank you for reading this letter and hope that you have a safe and pleasurable journey to Derbyshire. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth read the letter again before smiling to herself. She was leaving the city at last to the pleasures of the countryside, to Derbyshire! Elizabeth laughed at her own excitement before calling for the housekeeper and passing Mr Darcy's instructions that the house was to close for at least the rest of the winter season, perhaps longer.

It must have been a few hours later when the carriage stood outside of the townhouse waiting for the mistress to exit after the house been shut and all baggage was removed to the carriage. The six black horses did not wait long before the mistress exited the house and stepped into the carriage for their speedy journey to Derbyshire.

As the carriage rolled through the crowded streets of London's Bond Street Elizabeth could not help but look at the people who stopped to watch the luxurious carriage drive by with its single occupant. Elizabeth looked away from the faces quickly, unaccustomed to the attention of so many people.

Yet as the carriage rolled out of the bustle of town Elizabeth relaxed for she was after all, in a more preferable place. The countryside for Elizabeth held much more entertainment and an easier solution to avoiding her husband.

Darcy stood on the steps of the large estate of Pemberley as the carriage rolled up the driveway towards the house. He was unsure as he stood if it was Georgiana or Elizabeth that had arrived but he was impatient for both.

As the carriage drew closed Darcy dashed down the steps to open the carriage door before the footman. As he opened the carriage door his smile immediately fell for stood in front of him was Elizabeth. His did not remove his smile intentionally but Darcy had discovered that he had to hide his emotions from Elizabeth at all costs.

"I thought for a moment Mr Darcy, that you were contented to see me." Elizabeth said as he took her hand and helped her to the ground safely.

"Of course I am Elizabeth, what husband is not contented to greet his wife?" Elizabeth laughed at his sarcasm. "I thought you were Georgiana." He confessed.

"I thought you did. I presume that she will arrive soon."

"Yes." It was at this that Darcy realised that they were stood in the cold. "Please, come inside." He held his arm out for her and surprisingly she took it and allowed him to escort her into the house.

Elizabeth had never seen anything as beautiful as Pemberley, the grounds and house were so exquisite that it took her a long time to say anything about it. Even when the old housekeeper walked toward them in the foyer Elizabeth was still incapable of muttering a word.

"I see that Pemberley has you taken for words like so many others Elizabeth." Darcy said to her. For the first time Elizabeth looked at Darcy and saw a smile creep across his face. She had never before seen his stern personality change but at that moment Elizabeth knew that somewhere deep inside of the man that wounded her so, there was a heart that was capable of love.

**Hey everyone, just to let you know that if I ask any questions you don't have to answer them I just thought it would be a good idea. Next question…**

**Q. Do you think that Elizabeth's heart is softening to Darcy but most importantly do you think that Darcy would accept her after their past conversations/actions? Let me know what you think.**


	9. Reunited At Pemberley

**Wow there were so many mixed feelings from you all on the last question, but I am impressed! Most of you said that he should accept her but those of you that didn't gave really conclusive reasons why not. I want to thank every single one of you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I was asked how long this story was going to be but to tell you the truth, I don't know…it will end when I think it feels right. **

**Enjoy:**

It was only a few moments later when Mr Darcy disappeared to his study on business but Elizabeth knew that he only escaped to that room for it gave a good view of the road to the great estate. She also knew that he longed for his sister's presence and through sitting in his study he could see her the moment the carriage arrived on his grounds.

So, as it was Elizabeth was left in the care of Mrs Reynolds who gave her an extensive tour of the house. It was nothing like Elizabeth had expected, the grounds seemed so organised and structured but the home itself could not have been different with its comfortable but elegant rooms.

It was only at a glass cabinet that Elizabeth stopped the tour to stare deep through the glass to the pictures within, she immediately saw a picture of Darcy but also of Wickham.

"Such a handsome man, is he not ma'am." Mrs Reynolds said as she stared down over Elizabeth's shoulder to the picture of Darcy.

"Yes, very handsome."

"Yet, people call him proud. However, I must say that I have never had a cross word from him in his life and I have known him since he was four years old. You can ask any of his tenants or his servants. He is just like his father, God rest his soul." The old woman sighed at this slightly. "There is a grander, larger picture of him in the gallery ma'am if you should like to see it." Elizabeth smiled slightly to the housekeeper.

"I would be honoured Mrs Reynolds." The woman immediately turned and walked toward the grand staircase, passing a portrait of Georgiana as she walked.

"This was painted for her sixteenth birthday, such an angel!"

"Yes she is." Elizabeth agreed.

As they walked through the gallery Elizabeth could do nothing but look at the generations upon the wall as they stared down at her with what appeared to be quizzical eyes. Yet as they reached a picture of the previous Mr and Mrs Darcy with their young son, Elizabeth could do nothing but compare the looks of the couple to that of their son. He looked just like his Father but Elizabeth knew that deep within there was the personality of his mother. The picture was marvellous portraying a wonderful family, their young son stood by his Father's side.

Emotion soon overtook Elizabeth as she looked up to the next picture to find it being one of Georgiana and Darcy with their Father. She realised that Georgiana stood discreetly next to her Father with a gleam of happiness in her eyes but Darcy like his Father had a look of sadness in his eyes, symbolising the only factor that was missing in his life, his Mother. At that moment Elizabeth could do nothing but contemplate on how fortunate she was to still have her Mother, after all, Georgiana and Darcy had lost both of their parents. It was only then that she realised what Darcy had meant when he told her that the sorrow would pass, he did have experience of it for he had coped with the loss of not only a Father but also a Mother.

As Elizabeth walked towards Mrs Reynolds as the old woman stood in front of a rather large picture she saw that the woman was besotted by the picture, she gazed on it with admiring eyes showing how pleased that she was to be apart of such a family for such a time.

"You admire the picture Mrs Reynolds?" Elizabeth asked the woman.

"If you look at it, you will see why everyone admires this picture." Elizabeth raised her eyes slowly toward the picture, afraid of what she may find. However, as her eyes locked with the picture a slight tingle passed down her spine. For there, dressed to a high standard stood Mr Darcy. Elizabeth was unsure what made her react so positively to the portrait but as she stared at it she could do nothing but think that deep within the proud nature was a man who knew how to love, mainly his sister. He stood sternly in the picture emphasising his proud nature but his eyes showed an emotion that Elizabeth was unused to seeing, it was like sadness but also like a gleam of happiness. To Elizabeth it was indescribable, it was an emotion that only a brother can describe to his sister.

"Mrs Reynolds." A small voice said from a short way down the gallery. Elizabeth and Mrs Reynolds turned to see a young servant stood there. She curtsied quickly on recognising the mistress of the house. "Miss Georgiana is coming."

"Thank you." At this Elizabeth walked smoothly through the house under the direction of Mrs Reynolds until she arrived at the foyer where Mr Darcy was waiting.

"What do you think Elizabeth?" Darcy asked as he walked over to her and held out his arm. Elizabeth took it gently and allowed him to guide her to the door.

"It is magnificent, I could sit all day in the gallery." Darcy laughed at his wife slightly.

"Then I shall instruct Mrs Reynolds to set out some more comfortable chairs for you." Elizabeth laughed, sending chills of excitement through Darcy for it was the first time she had laughed directly with him.

As Darcy and Elizabeth stood at the top of the stone steps in the cold wind Georgiana could do nothing but look at her brother as he stood with his new wife. Georgiana had very little experience with married life with her Mother dying but she knew from her brother's countenance that he was contented with his situation as Elizabeth's husband.

"Ah, my dear brother!" Georgiana said as she rushed up the steps and into her brother's waiting arms. She pulled away quickly and turned to Elizabeth. "My dear sister!" She immediately kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, grinning wildly as she did so. "I am so contented to see you both again, I have missed you so."

"Come inside from the cold Georgiana." Elizabeth said as she guided her new sister inside to the foyer where the servants took her coat.

"What do you think of Derbyshire Elizabeth and Pemberley?" Georgiana asked as they all walked into the drawing room and took seats in front of the warm fire.

"Derbyshire is beautiful but I feel that I shall have to make a map to get myself to the dining room on a morning!" Georgiana and Darcy laughed slightly. Darcy sank back comfortably in his chair at this and spread his long, muscular legs across the floor in front of him. Elizabeth could not help herself but to look at his informal positioning for she realised that it must have been the first time she had ever seen his stern countenance fall.

"I shall assist you Elizabeth and I am sure that Fitzwilliam will be more than pleased to help you to breakfast or luncheon or dinner." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes I am assured that Fitzwilliam will." As Elizabeth muttered Darcy's name the gentleman himself thought that he would be unable to breathe, his name seemed so fluent coming from her mouth that he wanted her to say it all day long.

"I have a surprise for you Georgiana." Darcy said gently to his sister, Georgiana smiled.

"What is it?"

"After you go to your room and see the present I brought you from London I will tell you."

"You brought me a present!" Darcy laughed at his sister.

"Yes, now go." She immediately stood and walked sensibly from the room even though she was bursting with excitement.

"Georgiana seems so happy to see you." Elizabeth said to Darcy.

"It is not I she was excited to see. She wrote to me in London Elizabeth, begging me to return to Derbyshire so she would be reunited with you. She admires you greatly."

"Business never brought you to Pemberley?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I had no business that day, we returned to Pemberley for Georgiana. I was informed that she was out of spirits at the Matlock's even with the Colonel's influence, I decided that it would be best for her. You can understand my reasoning?" He asked.

"Of course." Elizabeth said as she stood and walked over to the window to look down to the lake. "You should have informed me of your real intentions."

"I was unsure if you would be affronted by them."

"Never, I would not do you or Georgina the discourtesy of such a thing. I adore Georgiana as if she was one of my own sisters I would never do her any harm. I would also hope that I never harm you in any unintentional way. I do wish to apologise for the things I have said in the past, my prejudice blinded me."

"You need not apologise Elizabeth, your prejudice may have blinded you but my pride did similar things to me. When I think of many of the things I said to you, especially when I came to your home after your Father's death, I will never forgive myself."

"May we forget the past, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"On one condition." He answered with slight grin.

"Name your terms." He laughed.

"You sound like a business man! You are forbidden from calling me Mr Darcy, call me anything you wish but that name is forbidden in this house." Elizabeth laughed at him.

"Very well, you can be assured that such a name will never pass my lips in this home." As Elizabeth said this Darcy thought for a moment that his wish may have come true, she may utter his name all day long, he could do nothing but grin at this thought.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

It was only a moment later when Georgiana came back into the room holding a blue velvet box close to her chest.

"Fitzwilliam, it is beautiful!" She said as she rushed to him and kissed him slightly. "Elizabeth have you seen!" She brought the box to Elizabeth at this and opened it to reveal a magnificent diamond and ruby necklace. Elizabeth was taken aback by its beauty.

"It is magnificent, it must have cost your brother a large fortune." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"A king's ransom!" Darcy said loudly. "But Georgiana is worthy of such a beautiful treasure."

"That she is. You should be honoured to receive such a gift, Georgiana." Georgiana could do nothing but smile and offer many thanks to her brother.

"Will you tell me now what the surprise is Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana asked.

"We shall receive guests tomorrow into Pemberley." The master said.

"Who?" Georgiana asked enthusiastically.

"Mr Bingley and his sisters along with Mr Hurst of course."

"What news!" Georgiana exclaimed. "Guests at Pemberley for the winter! Is that not joyous news, Elizabeth?"

"Yes it is." Elizabeth said with as much false enthusiasm as possible.

"Everything has been arranged, Elizabeth." Darcy said. "I have also seen to it that Caroline Bingley sits as far as possible from you at dinner." Elizabeth laughed wildly at his comment but deep inside she was afraid as to what people such as Caroline Bingley would say to her marriage to the only man she loved. Elizabeth then knew that she was in for a trial, she could have to cope with Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst's sly comments as well as assuring that everyone was well entertained. It would surely be exhausting but Elizabeth was determined.

As the dressing bell was called for dinner Elizabeth and Georgiana slowly made their way up to their rooms to dress for the occasion. Elizabeth had been informed during the course of the day that her new dresses had arrived from London but as she walked into her room she saw one unfamiliar dress lying on her bed and a blue velvet box placed neatly on top of the material.

As she approached the dress and box the burgundy silk of the dress seemed so expensive that Elizabeth was unsure if she should touch it. She knew that she had not ordered such a dress but when she looked down at the bed she saw a note there, it said nothing but: _For tomorrow evening. Fitzwilliam. _It was a present from Mr Darcy! Yet as she touched the expensive dress she could not help but smile, she had never been dressed in such finery and to do so made her feel very admired.

She sat slowly on the bed and picked up the velvet box, not daring to open it to glare at the beauty within. When she finally found the courage she prised the box open and stared within. Her mouth immediately fell open in shock for there within lay the most exquisite diamond and ruby necklace and earrings, it was very similar to Georgiana's but there were more diamonds and it was a bigger structure. If Darcy said that Georgiana's cost a King's ransom then she did not wish to know how much this cost. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she looked in amazement at the beauty of such an object, she had never owned such a trinket but she knew this one piece would mean very much to her in the future, for it was her very first present from Darcy.

**Wow, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think?**

**Q. Do you think that Elizabeth should feel troubled by Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst? If yes, why? If not, why not?**


	10. Confessions of Fear

**Hey, quick or what? Next chapter:**

Elizabeth sat on her bed for a long period of time contemplating on what would be the right course of action. It took her a long time to come up with her solution but when she did she immediately stood and crossed the room to the adjoining door. She knocked on it gently and waited for a reply. There was no reply from the other room so she turned back to her own room just when the door was opened roughly.

"Elizabeth, did you knock?" Mr Darcy asked softly. She turned back to him quickly and smiled.

"Yes I did. I only wished to thank you." She replied.

"What for?" He asked.

"The dress and the diamonds of course, they are beautiful." Darcy laughed slightly.

"Did you believe that I would buy Georgiana a necklace from London without buying my wife something?"

"You are too kind." Darcy laughed again.

"I said that Georgiana was worthy of the treasures I gave her, I meant such a thing also for you, Elizabeth. I would be a very unkind husband if I did not do such a thing. Yet I have never heard Georgiana mention that I am too kind."

"You are too kind…to me especially. I do not deserve your kindness after what happened in our past."

"I thought we were not remembering the past, Elizabeth. I was under the impression that we were concentrating on the future."

"I thank you still." He nodded his head to her.

"You are welcome." He turned away at this.

"Fitzwilliam!" She called out before he closed the door. He stopped and looked at her in surprise of her actually using his given name.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"I am a fool." She laughed slightly. "I feel that I cannot find my way to the dining room, would you be good enough to escort me?"

"Of course, come into my chamber when you are dressed, I will gladly show you the way to my own capability."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth picked out one of her new dresses quickly, a blue satin one which made her look more elegant and emphasised the darkness of her eyes and hair.

It was not long after when the servant left that she walked over to the adjoining door again and knocked. She waited a moment again before the door was pulled open to reveal Mr Darcy stood dressed in everything but his coat. Elizabeth's eyes flashed to his white shirtsleeves before they travelled back to his face.

"You need not knock Elizabeth, come in." He walked back into the room and started tidying some papers that were lying on a table as Elizabeth entered.

Elizabeth could do nothing but stare around the room at its magnificent beauty. Even the exquisite furnishings and the enormous bed caught her attention as her eyes travelled the whole width and length of the room taking in each detail.

"Magnificent." Elizabeth said unknowingly as she stared. She only realised what she said when Darcy laughed.

"I agree with you. I remember as a child, Georgiana and myself used to sneak into this room just to stand and look at it. We did unfortunately, get scolded for it from Mrs Reynolds as it contained many of my Father's important papers!" Elizabeth laughed but slowly walked over to his own papers on the table.

"Like yourself." She said as she looked down at the papers. She immediately saw accounts and a letter from Charles Bingley.

"Yes, I have the same habits as my Father." He picked up his jacket at this and pulled it roughly over his frame.

"Would you require anything else, Sir?" The manservant asked from the door of Darcy's dressing room. Elizabeth watched the servant carefully as he stood waiting for his Master's reply.

Darcy's eyes flashed to Elizabeth's attire for a moment before turning to his servant.

"Go to the jewels. Bring the blue emeralds." The servant bowed slightly before rushing off. Darcy smiled at Elizabeth slightly before walking back to the adjoining door and opening it.

"Come." Was all he said and Elizabeth obeyed. They walked into the room and he requested that Elizabeth sit at the dressing table. She did as he commanded. He quickly undone the clasp of her necklace and gently took it from her neck, placing it gently on top of the dressing table.

Darcy's manservant entered at this holding a box and Elizabeth immediately knew what the box contained, a necklace. Darcy quickly took the box and removed the jewels from it.

When placing the jewels around Elizabeth's neck his fingertip gently brushed against the soft skin of her neck. He restrained himself quickly from the urge of wanting to kiss that skin.

"These were my Mothers." Darcy said. "If she were alive she would have been honoured for you to wear them."

When Darcy moved his hands from her neck Elizabeth finally saw the beauty of the emeralds as they reflected in the mirror.

"Thank you."

"Now that new dress of yours looks perfect." Darcy wanted to say much more than this, he also wanted to inform her that she looked far more beautiful than the jewels and even though she looked beautiful he could not help but imagine her beauty outside of those clothes. Fortunately for Darcy he managed to restrain himself and regain his composure.

Dinner was a pleasant affair for all three members of the party. Elizabeth and Georgiana spent most of dinner talking but Darcy felt contented just sitting listening to their words.

When all went to bed they we so exhausted that sleep soon came upon them. However, some time later one member of the family found that they were unable to sleep without the thoughts of a certain person interrupting them. Yet, as Darcy lay in bed the tormenting fact was that the only obstacle in his way was the adjoining door that connected his chamber with Elizabeth's.

The worst part of Elizabeth's morning the following day was the sound of carriages approach Pemberley symbolising the arrival of the guests. Elizabeth watched for a moment from the window as the carriages approached until she finally tore herself away and walked into the foyer where Darcy and Georgiana were just arriving.

"Now our peace is disrupted." Darcy muttered to Elizabeth causing her to laugh slightly.

Yet, as Charles Bingley entered the foyer Darcy was the first person to walk to him and shake his hand enthusiastically.

"Darcy!" Bingley exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I am very well Bingley, I thank you." Bingley walked toward the two ladies at this.

"Miss Bennet!" Mr Bingley exclaimed before he sighed. "Forgive me, Mrs Darcy! How do you do?" Elizabeth laughed at him.

"I am very well Mr Bingley, I thank you." It was at this that Miss Bingley's voice echoed throughout the foyer.

"Oh, Mr Darcy! How miserable Pemberley is in the winter. Do you not agree Louisa?" Her shrill voice said.

"I do indeed, very miserable, I much prefer town!" This was when Louisa Hurst finally saw Elizabeth. "Eliza, do you not agree with us?"

"Of course I do not agree Mrs Hurst, I believe Pemberley should be lovely at any time of the year, even in winter." Caroline snarled slightly at this comment.

It was only a short while later when the company was situated comfortably in the drawing room overlooking the lake. The conversation passed smoothly with Caroline and Louisa sitting in a corner with Georgiana deep in conversation about London's latest fashions. However, Elizabeth who had never been invited by the women to join the conversation sat next to Darcy uncomfortably. She could not admit that she was not nervous, in fact she was terrified. She had made such a leap in social status and the thought of the sly comments that would escape from mainly Caroline troubled her only for the reason of Georgiana being present in the room. For surely Caroline's comments of increased social status would make Georgiana see just how unworthy her new sister was.

It was at least an hour later when the company departed upstairs for rest after their trying journey. At last Elizabeth had some peace and calling for her coat and bonnet she insisted on an independent walk of the grounds.

The cold wind on her face in the grounds of Pemberley was refreshing to Elizabeth but as she stood at the side of the lake she could do nothing but think of the influence Caroline Bingley could have on Georgiana.

It was only at heavy footsteps behind her that disturbed Elizabeth from her thoughts but as she turned she was the one man who she thought she needed at that moment, Mr Darcy. For he would surely allow her to express her feelings on the matter and they together may come up with a resolve.

"Pray Elizabeth, are you unwell?" Elizabeth laughed slightly and looked back to the lake.

"No I am well, I am only contemplating."

"On Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst?" He said as he walked to her side and also looked out to the lake, she looked at him in slight surprise. "I saw you leave the house and immediately knew that you were disturbed by something. Will you inform me of what it is Elizabeth?" Elizabeth sighed heavily before looking into his eyes.

"I am afraid." She said softly.

"Of Caroline Bingley?" Elizabeth shook her head and then stopped sighing slightly she nodded her head in confirmation of the question.

"I am afraid of the influence she may have on Georgiana."

"Why would Miss Bingley have an influence on Georgina? That is obscene."

"I thought that Caroline's sly remarks on my elevated social status may make Georgiana realise how ridiculous I am."

"Elizabeth," He said strongly. "I care nothing for your social status and nor does Georgiana. If Caroline Bingley wishes to utter such things they will not be said in the home where you are mistress. Charles Bingley assured me himself that his sisters will be under close scrutiny. You should know that Elizabeth, he is one person who would not like to see you harmed."

"I am still afraid of what she could say, of how she could insult me."

"What has she got to insult you with, Elizabeth?" He asked softly.

"The impropriety of my family, you admitted that yourself!"

"Your family are not improper Elizabeth, they are misunderstood. I myself made that mistake."

"Forgive me, I must sound ridiculous!"

"Not at all, I can understand your fear. Will you be more contented if I promise to stay close to you this evening to ensure that your prejudices of her are put to good use through your wit." Elizabeth asked.

"I have to admit that I would be grateful for such a thing. I do however, have one condition." He nodded to this, implying that he was listening. "You try to save me from Georgiana, she is insistent that I show her my talent on the pianoforte!"

"I am afraid that I can do no such thing, Georgiana has been waiting so long to hear your talent."

"Or lack of talent." Darcy and Elizabeth laughed.

"Show me when we return to the house how you lack of talent and I shall decide from there. If you perform terribly I shall insist to Georgiana that you do not play or sing this evening." Elizabeth was contemplating for a moment before she smiled.

"Very well."

"Come along then or you will catch your death!"

It was not long later when Elizabeth sat down to the pianoforte with Darcy stood near the fire, his head propped on his elbow which was upon the fireplace.

As music echoed through the ground halls of Pemberley Georgiana Darcy could do nothing but rise from her seat and walk through the corridors to the source. When she finally arrived at the music room she stood in the shadows of the corridor before peaking into the light of the room where Elizabeth sat elegantly at the pianoforte, Fitzwilliam stood over her with nothing but a smile on his face. Georgiana could do nothing but smile also but when the music stopped the young woman had to enter the room.

On entering the room Georgiana realised that Elizabeth stood from the stood behind the instrument, a look of embarrassment on her face.

"My dear Elizabeth, you underestimated yourself when you commented that you could play a little. I have not heard the song played so well for such a long time!" Georgiana said with slight excitement as she walked to Elizabeth and took her hands.

Elizabeth could do nothing but look at Darcy as he stood looking upon the two women with amusement.

"I am assured that Mr Bingley should enjoy your performance Elizabeth. I feel that you should perform for him tonight after dinner." Darcy said with a smile. "Do you not agree, Georgiana?"

"Oh yes, brother be sure that she does!" Darcy laughed slightly before he turned and walked steadily from the room with a slight spring in his step.

As Darcy and Elizabeth descended the staircase that evening to dinner Mr Bingley immediately crossed to them.

"Elizabeth, how well you look this evening! A present from Darcy I see!" Bingley said as he looked to the necklace on Elizabeth. "I am assured Darcy that you cannot find a jewel to match your wife!"

"Never." Darcy said shyly. Unfortunately as they met in the foyer Caroline Bingley and Georgina walked smoothly down the stair and stopped beside them.

"My dear Eliza!" Caroline exclaimed. "What a wonderful dress! It is a shame that it does not bring out the colour of your eyes more." Elizabeth smiled happily while Darcy, Mr Bingley and Georgiana stared in slight shock.

"I thank you Caroline but not every woman likes to emphasise the colour of her eyes in such a manner."

The insults from Caroline Bingley stopped over dinner and she insisted on complaining on the weather instead along with the inequality of countryside to town. Elizabeth listened intently to her insults of their home but kept her witty comments to herself, they would surely be put into use later once Georgiana had retired.

Elizabeth had to admit that she was nervous when she played and sang to the company but when she stopped and applause echoed around the room she could not help but let out a huge sigh of relief. Her eyes met Darcy's at this and she smiled when she saw he was looking at her. Her attention was quickly taken by Georgiana as she stopped at the side of the pianoforte.

"That was marvellous Elizabeth!" The young woman exclaimed.

"Not as wonderful as your own playing Georgina. You must have seen how I slurred my way through the difficult passages?" Georgiana laughed and shook her head.

"Will you play another?" She asked. Elizabeth stood up quickly.

"No it is your turn!"

"I will play but please do not make me sing." Georgiana said shyly as she sat at the pianoforte.

"Very well." Elizabeth smiled at her before she walked across the room to join Darcy on the comfortable sofa. She was however, interrupted from her destination by Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst.

"Ah, Miss Eliza!" Caroline Bingley exclaimed. "Are the militia still quartered at in Hertfordshire?" Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"No! They are encamped at Brighton for the winter." Elizabeth replied.

"That must be a great loss for your family."

"I do not understand your meaning."

"I understand society enjoyed the company of a certain, Mr Wickham." Georgiana stopped playing at this and Elizabeth turned away, quickly crossing to her sister who she knew had been affected by the sound of that man's name.

"I am sorry I misunderstand you." Elizabeth said as she stopped at the piano and turned a page for Georgiana pretending that the young woman could not play without someone to turn the pages.

As she stood at the side of Georgiana Elizabeth looked up to Darcy as he sat in his same position as before. She knew that when Mr Wickham's name was mentioned Darcy moved in his seat as if he wanted to go to his sister. Darcy's eyes met Elizabeth's for a moment before a smile crossed his lips and he turned his attention back to Mr Bingley.

Later that evening Darcy escorted Elizabeth back to her room but as they mounted the stairs Elizabeth's feelings about the night burst out in anger.

"How could she say such a thing?" Elizabeth almost shouted to Darcy. "How could she mutter his name under this roof!"

"Calm yourself Elizabeth. By morning you shall feel much better, you will forget all that was said by that evil woman and you shall be contented again."

"I do hope so." There was silence for a moment before they arrived at Elizabeth's chamber. Darcy so longed for her to invite him inside but when he opened the door Elizabeth walked in and bided him goodnight. As he heard her say this he immediately knew that there would be another night when he would be sleeping without her in his arms.

Yet Elizabeth agreed with Darcy the next morning for when she awoke. For she had completely forgot about Caroline Bingley's insults. Even as she dressed in a rather plain dress the events of the night before did not plague her mind.

However, as Elizabeth entered the dining room the next morning to find the whole company there with the exception of Mr Hurst she understood why she was so angry the previous night.

As she sat at the table Elizabeth contemplated on if she would ever be able to forgive Caroline Bingley for the many things she had said. Elizabeth however, looked up from the table to the manservant who stood next to her, a metal tray in his hand bearing two letters from Jane.

**Ah! We all know what the letters from Longbourne contain don't we? BUT:**

**Q. Do you think that Lydia has actually eloped with Wickham or do you think that Darcy as intervened in some way to stop such a thing from happening? Let me know what you all think.**


	11. Letters from Longborne

**Wow, so many people had mixed views or just did not know what to think of the last question. Just to let you all know that I had the same trouble deciding, hence why this chapter has taken longer to post. I wrote it one way and then decided I did not like it so changed it again lol. Well, this was the most difficult chapter if the story, so I hope you all enjoy!**

Elizabeth smiled gratefully before taking the letters from the footman and placing them gently on the table next to her. She tried desperately to ignore that they were there but every few moments her eyes travelled to the post where the writing on one was very disgraceful, resulting in it being redirected. Her eyes immediately then flashed to her guests and to Mr Darcy who was sitting in his chair with a look of worry on his face.

Elizabeth was afraid for Mr Darcy, she could see that a letter sat open beside him but his face was so very pale. When his eyes met hers she could see anger within but as soon as he looked away from her he pushed his chair back, gathered up the letter and exited the room.

"Excuse me for a moment." Elizabeth muttered to her guests before picking up her letters and rushing after her husband.

It was not Elizabeth's hurried footsteps that stopped Mr Darcy outside of his study door; it was her voice calling his name. That voice that he so desperately wished to ignore at that moment in time forced him to stop and turn to her in response.

"Are you ill?" She asked him gently.

"No, not all. I have received some news that I am not pleased with, Elizabeth that is all."

"What is it? Can I help you in any way?" He smiled at her softly but Elizabeth could see that behind the smile was anger.

"Go read your letters Elizabeth. When you have read them come to me, only then will you understand." He opened the door at this and stepped in, closing the door behind him and shutting out her beauty from his mind.

Elizabeth was quite shocked by his actions but as she turned to walk away she only fell against the wall. She could not describe his anger, anger which she had not seen since their exit from London.

Yet, as she stood against the wall, Elizabeth ripped open the first letter and smiled at Jane's familiar hand.

_My Dearest Lizzy,_

_I hope that your journey and time in London has been as delightful as you anticipated. We are all well, our Mother most of all I believe. She has not taken to her bed since your departure and seems to be regenerated since our poor Father's exit of the world._

_Mr and Mrs Gardiner left for the Lake Country a week gone and left the children under my care. They are such dear children, but I feel that mamma finds them little trying. As a result she chooses to spend much of her time in the company of Mrs Lucas or our Aunt Phillips. _

Elizabeth laughed at this, contemplating on her Mother not feeling the stress of her nerves and allowing the Gardiner children to remain at Longborne. She soon continued reading:

_My dearest Lizzy, since writing the above something has occurred of a most unexpected and serious nature. An express arrived last night, not long after we had all gone to bed. It was from Colonel Forster explaining how Lydia had gone to Gretna Green with one of his officers, to be precise, with Mr Wickham! _

_I am so dreadfully sorry to inform you of this, I will write as soon as I can with more news. _

_Your Loving sister, _

_Jane_

Elizabeth found that she was unable to breathe as she ripped open the next letter and peered down at the exact writing. It read:

_My dearest Lizzy,_

_I would like to be the bearer of good news but I am afraid that I have more bad news, for a wedding has not taken place, Wickham never intended marrying Lydia at all! They were traced as far as London but not beyond, we are sure they have not gone to Scotland._

_Our Uncle Gardiner has gone to London in the hope of recovering them but it seems that we have no hope. Our Mother's nerves have taken a hold on her and she will not leave her bed even with the encouragement of Aunt Phillips. I can write nothing more than to beg your immediate return to our Mother's side as soon as possible._

_Your loving sister,_

_Jane_

Elizabeth felt momentarily that she could not move from her position against the wall. Tears fell uncontrollably down her cheeks as she thought of her youngest sister who had not only damaged the name of Bennet but also the name of Darcy. For that Elizabeth knew she would never be able to forgive Lydia despite her age or character.

It took her a moment to pull herself from the security of the wall and walk to the door or Darcy's study. It was at the door that it struck Elizabeth that Darcy already knew about Lydia's situation. It was the reason why Darcy was so angry and diverted at breakfast, he knew that Lydia had been persuaded into elopement with the notorious Mr Wickham.

When Elizabeth walked into Darcy's study she immediately saw him sitting as his desk with his face in his hands. She softly closed the door and walked to stand opposite him. He looked up at her tear stained cheeks and sighed.

"I do not know what to say, Elizabeth." He said gently.

"You must not apologise for it is my family who have ruined your name!" He stood at this and walked to the window, looking across the land.

"It s my own fault, Elizabeth! I failed to tell you that when Lydia travelled to Brighton I sent a companion with her, to watch her carefully."

"Then how did she stray?" Elizabeth asked, tears still falling freely down her face.

"I found this companion from a very reliable source but it seemed that I understood her as well as Mrs Younge when it came to Georgiana."

"You sent a companion with Lydia?"

"Yes, I wanted to protect your family in a way that I failed to protect Georgiana, the way I failed to protect my mother."

"Stupid Lydia, Foolish Girl!" Elizabeth said as she paced the floor. "How do you know that this companion was not to be trusted?"

"I also received a letter from Colonel Forster but he emphasised to me how the woman had encouraged a relationship between Lydia and George Wickham!"

"I can never believe it, I am sure that Lydia would have conducted this on her own intuition!" Elizabeth fell into a chair and watched him as he stood at the window. She could tell that he was angry and he knew that she was distraught at such news.

"What says the letter from Jane? Is anything being done to recover her?" Darcy asked as he looked at her tears.

"My Uncle has gone to London for they were traced as far as London but not beyond. We have lost all hope, Lydia is lost forever and her whole family must partake in her ruin and disgrace!"

"Calm yourself, Elizabeth. Travel to Longborne and be with your sisters in this troubling time, they shall need you more than our guests." He walked toward her and knelt to take her hands, she did not pull away but rather she dropped her head to his shoulder to weep. Darcy did not move as she cried, instead he comforted her with assuring words until she raised her head and looked directly into his eyes.

"I am sorry, forgive me." She said as she wiped her eyes gently. "I will leave for Longborne directly and shall return to Georgiana as soon as possible." She stood at this and walked to the door.

"Lizzy!" He called out. That one word seemed to flow from his mouth so freely that he knew that from that moment he would never be able to call her anything else. That one word assured him that things were different between them for they had eventually arrived at a situation where they could call each other friends. "Stay as long as you think necessary."

"Thank you." This was all she said before she opened the door and walked out of it closing it roughly behind her. Darcy wondered then when would be the next time he would see her, for surely such a time of separation from his beloved Lizzy was going to be so much more than torture.

* * *

Unknowing to Elizabeth as she arrived at the Longborne estate, Mr Darcy who had urged his horses to the point of exhaustion was close to arriving in London. For he knew precisely who would be able to help him in the search for Lydia Bennet.

As he walked the darkened and notorious back streets of London many women stood forward in the hope of a night of passion but Darcy passed them by. Looking around at the many identical houses Darcy called out for a young girl to direct him. She was very resourceful and Darcy gave her sixpence as a thank you. It was very amusing for Darcy to see the young girl's many brothers chase her down the street in the direction of the nearest bread stall.

Yet, as Darcy stood outside of the house he was intending to enter anger raged in him. He raised his walking stick heavily and pounded on the door with it.

A moment later the door creaked open to reveal a shocked maid. When she recognised the gentleman she immediately tried to close the door to refuse his access but Darcy pushed his way into the small home.

"Mrs Younge!" He called as he entered a look of menacing hatred in his eyes.

* * *

The Bennet family were very nervous as they all sat patiently day by day waiting for a note or letter from town. However, each day passed with as much misery as the first and still no news.

This was however, until a very cold day when a messenger pounded to the estate. All four of the Bennet daughters who had been crowded in the drawing room waiting jumped to their feet in surprise for news was finally coming their way.

Elizabeth was first to arrive at the messenger and quickly took a coin from her own private purse before taking letter enthusiastically into her hands.

For Mrs Bennet to hear the sound of many feet rushing up the stairs and the sound of her many daughters calling her name was a great relief. As the girls surrounded her bed she sat up enthusiastically watching Elizabeth as she opened the letter.

"It is from our Uncle!" Elizabeth said. "My dear madam, I would like to relay the information of the tidings of your daughter and Mr Wickham, I have seen them both." Jane squealed slightly at this in excitement. "They are well, but not married. I can see no intention of them willing to be so unless you agree to the terms of settlement that Mr Wickham has placed before me. His only requirement is that Lydia is to be paid the one thousand pounds that she was given in her Father's will. I shall hope that you will agree to this settlement and pray for a wedding to take place. Yours sincerely, your brother, Mr Gardiner."

"Ah! Mrs Bennet screamed. "Lydia will be married! Another daughter married and just at sixteen!"

"Mother!" Elizabeth said angrily. "I know that Mr Wickham had significant debts, I am assured that our Uncle must have paid out a large sum to cover such debts."

"Of course Lizzy," Mrs Bennet said as she jumped from bed. "But who else should pay out money but our own Uncle?"

"Mother!"

"Oh! But I must call upon Mrs Lucas and inform her of the news, what a joyful day!"

So the reply was sent that the Bennet family agreed to such terms but Mrs Bennet was soon to be disappointed when she learnt that Lydia was to be married in London. She did not however, take to her bed; she was far too busy informing her acquaintances of her news.

Mrs Bennet was soon placed into brighter spirits when the carriage containing Mr and Mrs Wickham pulled up on the driveway at Longborne. Elizabeth felt a momentarily emotion of anger as she watched Mr Wickham step down from the carriage and then help his new wife to the ground.

"Mamma! It is so good to see you!" Lydia exclaimed as she rushed to her mother and allowed the woman to examine the ring on her finger. "Well, have I not caught myself a handsome husband?" Mr Wickham glowed as this, standing as straight as possible and smiling widely.

"You have indeed my dear, Lydia!"

"Oh, how I wish you could have all been present at the wedding!" Lydia said as she took her husband's arm and walked into the house.

Everyone excused themselves to the drawing room apart from Lydia who still rushed around the entrance hall, examining her hair in the mirror. Jane and Elizabeth however, stood carefully and watched her.

"I am a married woman now, Lizzy, Jane!" Lydia said as she looked at them in the mirror. "I thought at first that Aunt Gardiner was going to avoid the wedding at first but of course she came! She did seem very agitated almost as though something had upset her!"

"Can you not understand why?" Elizabeth asked. Jane quickly elbowed her to ensure she say no more.

"I did want my dear Mr Wickham to be married in his red coat and have a guard of honour with their sabres drawn, but that was impossible! In the end there were only my Aunt, Uncle and Mr Darcy present."

"Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Lydia quickly placed her hand over her mouth.

"My goodness, I was not to say a word!" Lydia giggled wildly before rushing off to join the rest of the family in the drawing room.

Elizabeth was agitated as to why Mr Darcy would be present at her own sister's wedding and even as she travelled back to Pemberley a few days later her mind was still contemplating on it.

The day before Elizabeth travelled back to Derbyshire she had sat herself in the privacy of her own room and wrote a letter to her Aunt Gardiner, hoping for some resolve to her question. Her letter was words of such:

_My Dear Aunt,_

_Pray write and tell me why Mr Darcy of all people should have been at the wedding unless you are also bound to the secrecy which, Lydia seems to think necessary. _

Returning to Pemberley was a delight to Elizabeth but her only fear was that the party from Netherfield would still be present. She knew that if Caroline Bingley was still present there would be many questions to answer and many humiliations.

Happily, when Elizabeth entered the Pemberley foyer there was only Georgiana present. She stood elegantly waiting for the mistress to enter the room.

"Elizabeth, it is so good to see you. I hope that you are well?" Georgiana asked as she walked toward Elizabeth.

"I am very well Georgiana, I thank you. Where are the Bingley's?"

"They returned to town a few days after you and my brother left. They did thank you for your hospitality and hope that you and Fitzwilliam are well."

"Has Fitzwilliam returned?" Elizabeth asked as they both turned to the drawing room.

"He has not, although he did write to ensure me that he was well. I feel that he shall return soon."

"Yes, I suppose he will."

Georgiana did speak the truth for a few days later the Master of Pemberley returned safely to his sister and wife. Nothing was mentioned between Elizabeth and Darcy of what had happened in town in front of Georgiana. However, when Darcy did see Elizabeth for the first time he said nothing to her. Instead, he extended a letter addressed to Elizabeth from her Aunt Gardiner who would surely understand Elizabeth's curiosity on the matter. At least Elizabeth hoped that she did.

**Alright all, you have to tell me what you think about this chapter because I am unsure of it. Next question: **

**Q. Do you think Mrs Gardiner is going to tell Elizabeth the truth about the wedding with her being married to Darcy?**


	12. Confessions to Friends II

**Wow there were so many mixed feelings about the last question too! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it is good to hear from you.**

**Here we go again:**

Elizabeth looked down at the letter that Darcy had placed in her hands before smiling at him slightly. He returned the smile before turning away from her and walking to his sister who was very contented to finally have her brother home safely.

Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana's excitement for a moment before gently opening the letter and gazing down at her Aunt Gardiner's familiar writing. Elizabeth had to admit that as she sat in a chair in the Pemberley drawing room that she was relieved that Darcy was safely returned to her. She was however, quickly diverted by her Aunt's letter and the disappointing information it held. It read:

_My dearest Lizzy,_

_Please be assured that if I was in any position to give you the information you require then I would surely fulfil that wish. On this occasion however, I have been requested to maintain my silence and assure you than any information regarding Lydia's marriage to George Wickham should be granted by Mr Darcy. His involvement in the matter is of a serious nature which can only be revealed by himself. I am assured Lizzy that Mr Darcy is a very generous man, I am therefore, sure that if you asked him of his own involvement, he would not refuse to oblige you._

_Your loving Aunt Gardiner_

Elizabeth sighed slightly as she refolded the letter and placed it softly upon her knee. She had thought that the one person capable of giving her the information she desired would be her Aunt. Unfortunately, Mrs Gardiner seemed to be obliged to the same secrecy that Lydia seemed to think necessary. Therefore, Elizabeth could not help but admit to herself that she was disappointed by her Aunt's reply.

Dinner on the evening of Mr Darcy's return was a very quiet affair, Darcy himself sat watching his wife in silence contemplating on her concerned countenance. Meanwhile, Georgiana sat in perfect silence watching her brother and his wife. She did not understand why they had both left Pemberley during the Bingley's visit but most importantly she did not understand why Elizabeth had been so withdrawn since her return to Derbyshire.

"Elizabeth, are you unwell?" Georgiana finally asked. Elizabeth's eyes rose to the young woman quickly and Georgiana immediately saw her new sister's pale complexion.

"Would you be so kind as to excuse me?" Elizabeth said as she pushed her chair back. "I have a headache." Georgiana looked at her brother quickly as Elizabeth fled the room.

Elizabeth rushed into the foyer quickly, heading in the direction of the stairs. She did not unfortunately see Colonel Fitzwilliam walking toward her until he called her name. She turned slowly to look at the gentleman as he stopped in front of her.

"Richard! Forgive me, I did not see you. I hope that you are well my dear cousin." Elizabeth said.

"I am very well Elizabeth I thank you." She nodded at this before curtsying to him slightly.

"Excuse me, Darcy and Georgiana are at dinner I am assured that they will be with you soon." She turned to the stairs at this and slowly walked up them, aware of the Colonel's curious eyes following her.

Fitzwilliam situated himself comfortably into Darcy's study to await the gentleman himself. Yet as he sat in the luxury of Pemberley he could not help but think of Elizabeth. His seeing her on the stairs made his heart go wild but when he saw her pale complexion he was unsure if to mourn for her of to be curious.

Fitzwilliam did not wait long before the door opened and Darcy walked in.

"Fitzwilliam! How good of you to call upon us, I have been deprived of your good company these few weeks." Fitzwilliam laughed.

"I heard that you were away in London, Darcy so I did not call." Darcy nodded smoothly before taking his usual seat opposite his cousin. "I did see Elizabeth on my entry into the house."

"Yes, she excused herself from dinner, complaining of a headache." Darcy said mockingly.

"She did look ill Darcy! Has your situation improved?"

"Yes it has, I feel that she no longer hates me which is much more satisfactory."

"Did you inform her of your feelings?" Fitzwilliam asked with a smile.

"Of course not, when do I ever use your advice, Fitzwilliam!" The two gentlemen laughed.

"I am pleased that you are both more contented. I would hate to see either of you unhappy, you are both so well suited!"

"She does seem more contented with her situation, she can bear to look at me now."

"I can only bear to look at you Darcy so it is a vast improvement in relationships!" Fitzwilliam laughed loudly as Darcy stared evilly at his cousin. "Could you live contently like this, Darcy?"

"Of course I could but I could be more contented knowing that Elizabeth was happy. I could never force her to stay with me, however much my heart begged for it. I do have to say that in the present situation she is coping well."

"The present situation?"

"You do remember George Wickham?" Darcy asked.

"How could I forget that scoundrel?"

"I left Pemberley in order to rescue Elizabeth's sister, Lydia from Wickham's clutches."

"My goodness Darcy! I admit that I am not surprised."

"I must contradict you for no matter how well I knew Wickham's character I was shocked and surprised."

"How did Elizabeth react to such news?"

"She was distressed of course, but that was expected. She went forthwith from Pemberley to Longborne to be with her family. Fortunately Lydia was found along with Wickham and they were encouraged into matrimony."

"So it has ended well?" Fitzwilliam asked.

"I would not admit that it has ended well for the young lady in question is now joined to Mr Wickham, who dysfunctional her life is now going to be. I am sure, Fitzwilliam that you can imagine."

"Yes I can, I do feel for the lady for she is sure to have a terrible life with such a man. Is he still to be based in Brighton?"

"No, he has joined the regulars and is now situated in Newcastle. Hopefully there he will find no society to match any other he has encountered. Perhaps from this he will learn not to gamble and lie with women who are not his wife!"

"I would also wish for such a thing, but George Wickham is not such a man."

"Yes I agree." Darcy said as he pushed his hands through his hair in exhaustion. "I feel that I should go to Elizabeth and inquire of her health Fitzwilliam, will you wait for my return." Darcy stood at this and looked down at the Colonel.

"No Darcy I shall beg you to excuse me now, good evening."

"Good evening Fitzwilliam, call again soon."

"I will Darcy, you can be assured of it." Darcy smiled at his cousin before the both left the room.

The gentlemen separated in the foyer, Darcy walking up the stairs while Fitzwilliam walked out of the house. They both knew that the information that had been spoken of during the course of their conversation would never find its way into society. They both knew that if such information did find a way into society the consequences would surely be the destruction of the Bennet name as well as the Darcy's.

Darcy knocked gently on Elizabeth's door and waited patiently for a reply. She did not come to the door but instead her soft voice called from inside of the room for him to enter. He smiled slightly to himself before swallowing roughly and walking into the room.

Darcy immediately saw his wife sat on one of her chairs, holding the letter that he had brought from London. He knew that she looked ill, he had seen it the moment he saw her but he did not understand why for her sister was well and out of danger after all.

When she finally raised her eyes to look at Darcy he saw the pain reflected in those brown orbs that he had come to love as dearly as the woman herself.

"Elizabeth are you ill?" He asked as he rushed to her side and looked down at her pale face.

"No I am not ill, Fitzwilliam." She said as she smiled up at him.

"Have you received some unpleasant news?" She laughed again at his question.

"No, not unpleasant news just slightly disappointing."

"Do you wish to talk about it?" He asked softly as he took the chair next to her.

"You are the only person who can aid me."

"What do you mean, Elizabeth?" Her eyes met his at this and surprisingly, she smiled.

"I learnt that you were involved in my sister's wedding for you were present there. I do not know of what means you were involved but if you will I would like to know of such dealings." Darcy smiled slightly.

"Your Aunt is a reliable source Elizabeth." Darcy said as he laughed.

"You must not blame my Aunt, she refused to inform me of your dealings, it was Lydia who betrayed at first." Darcy laughed again before relaxing back in his chair.

"I so wish that you did not ask me to inform you of such dealings, for they were not as heroic as I would like."

"You are refusing to inform me?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, I am not refusing you Elizabeth. I mealy meant that I do not wish to inform you of it at this moment in time."

"When will you inform me?" Elizabeth asked. Darcy laughed at her eagerness.

"I am waiting for a letter of great importance. When that such letter has arrived, you may ask me the question again and then I will offer you an answer that is true to my heart." Elizabeth looked away at this in disappointment for she knew that Darcy was the last person who could inform her of such dealings. However, it was not to be and Elizabeth felt hurt.

When Elizabeth felt him stand and walk to the adjoining door she finally built up the courage to speak.

"Did you pay Wickham's debts?" Elizabeth asked strongly. Darcy stopped and turned to look at his intelligent wife and smiled.

"No," He said as he shook his head. "Your Uncle Gardiner did." Darcy said nothing more than this. Instead he opened the door and closed it roughly behind him, shutting Elizabeth out from his mind and his heart hopefully, for long enough to claim some sleep.

Elizabeth however, sat up long after Darcy had left the room. She could do nothing but think of the situation of her family and what harm they had done to the Darcy name, the name which had become so precious to herself mainly for the reason that she shared it with Darcy.

Elizabeth had only just sat at her dressing table when the door burst open into her chamber and a maid came rushing in.

"Forgive the intrusion ma'am, but you have a guest." Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"Apologise to my guest but I am not receiving at this time of the evening."

"Forgive me ma'am but the guest is Lady Catherine."

**I'm cruel stopping there aren't I? Be assured that I will update soon. Sorry this one is so short but the next one will obviously be longer.**

**Q. Do you think that Colonel Fitzwilliam goes to Pemberley in order to see Darcy or to try and see more of Elizabeth?**


	13. Lady Catherine's Insults

Elizabeth had to admit as she walked toward the west drawing room where Lady Catherine waited that she was nervous. She had heard much of Lady Catherine's character from her good friend Charlotte Collins but she could not understand how she could be of service to the woman. Elizabeth had, after all, never met the woman or her daughter Anne due to her visit to her Kent being cancelled.

Elizabeth rushed through the corridors of Pemberley as fast as she could knowing many stories of the woman's anger at being kept waiting. At that moment in time, Elizabeth was pleased to think that she had never been an acquaintance of the Lady Catherine for even Georgiana seemed to be dismayed every time her Aunt's name was mentioned in company.

The doors to the drawing room were stood open and Elizabeth immediately saw the woman sat in the room. She sat in the same proud posture as Darcy but at that moment Elizabeth came to understand that the situation with his Aunt was going to be far worse!

"Lady Catherine." Elizabeth said as she entered the room and curtsied to the woman who looked at her with a disliking stare.

"So you are Elizabeth Bennet." Elizabeth was shocked slightly by this question but she kept her posture and smiled slightly.

"I was previously Elizabeth Bennet, ma'am." Lady Catherine stood at this and hit her walking stick off the floor roughly.

"You can be at a loss Miss Bennet for the reason of my journey to Pemberley." Elizabeth swallowed roughly.

"I must admit madam that I cannot account for the great pleasure of seeing you here." Lady Catherine sighed heavily at Elizabeth's response.

"I received news of such an alarming nature, Miss Benner that I felt I had to journey to Pemberley."

"What is that news?"

"I had a report that you have been joined with my nephew! I came to Pemberley in the hope of hearing it contradicted!"

"Unless your coming to Pemberley was to find confirmation of it!"

"Selfish girl! If you were sensible of your own good you would not have quit the sphere in which you had been brought up!"

"Lady Catherine, in marrying your nephew I did not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman and I was a gentleman's daughter, in that respect we were equal!"

"But what of your Mother and Aunt's! Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition!" Elizabeth could immediately feel herself becoming more angry at this woman, but the more she grew angry the more she knew that she hated this woman!

"Whatever my connections may be your nephew never felt anything of them so they should mean nothing to you!"

"Obstinate, head-strong girl, I am ashamed of you! I am not in the habit of making disappointment."

"That will make your Ladyship's situation at present more pitiable but it will have no effect on me!" Lady Catherine sighed heavily and took a few steps around the room. Elizabeth watched her carefully, trying as hard as possible to retain her anger.

"I am not accustomed to such language as this. You will however, satisfy me. Why did you join with my nephew in matrimony?"

"I believe Lady Catherine that such a question is not to be asked!"

"Ridiculous girl! Mr Darcy was engaged to my daughter, now what have you to say?" Elizabeth had to admit that she was rather shocked by this question but the main question that plagued her mind was, why had Darcy not told her of such a thing?

"That if he was so you can have no reason to suppose it was due to my involvement that he chose to change his decision." Lady Catherine stamped her walking stick on the floor in anger. "You have insulted me by every possible method and now must beg of my leave." Elizabeth turned away at this trying to hide the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"You have no regard then, for the honour and credit of my nephew!" Lady Catherine screeched as she rushed after Elizabeth out of the door. "Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted? For him to be connected to such a scandalous family!" Elizabeth stopped at this and turned to face Lady Catherine in anger.

"What do you mean, madam?"

"I know of your sister's infinite elopement, yes I know it all. Such a tragedy only resolved by your Uncle's expense resulting in a scandalously patched-up marriage!" Elizabeth turned away at this and continued walking through the house with Lady Catherine following. It was only at the grand staircase that Elizabeth turned to Lady Catherine again.

"Lady Catherine, you must be informed that in respect to your nephew and my husband I only acted in a way to secure my own happiness and not the happiness of others such as yourself!"

"I demand to see my nephew!" Lady Catherine screeched as Elizabeth turned to the stairs.

It was only when Elizabeth raised her eyes that she saw Darcy stood at the top of the staircase looking down at his Aunt. Elizabeth tried desperately to keep her tears to herself but as she mounted the stairs listening to Lady Catherine's calls for Darcy the tears fell unceremoniously.

"I am here Aunt!" Darcy said as he walked down the stairs. "How may I be of service to you at this late hour?"

When Darcy approached Elizabeth on the stairs she immediately looked away but as he stood next to her he grabbed her arm roughly, forcing her eyes to his.

"What did she say to upset you so?" Darcy asked. Elizabeth did nothing but pull her arm from his grip, turn her head from him and continue to her chambers.

"Darcy!" Elizabeth heard Lady Catherine call in anger to her nephew. Elizabeth did nothing at this but close her eyes slightly and continue on her journey, a one that would hopefully, not take her any further from Darcy.

"Yes Aunt." Darcy said as he stopped in front of his Aunt. "How can I be of service to you?"

"You can inform me of how you came to be joined in matrimony to that woman!" Darcy now looked around at the many servants who had gathered to see what had interrupted their sleep.

"Come to the drawing room Aunt." Darcy said before he led his Aunt away. The servants who had gathered heard nothing more of the conversation apart from the heavy slam of a door indicating the Master's anger.

Darcy stood perfectly still watching his Aunt as she paced the room waiting for a reply to her question.

"I do not understand the reason for your journey to Pemberley, Aunt apart from the reason of interrupting the peace of my home." Lady Catherine turned to her nephew in anger at this.

"It is because of your connection to such a family that I have journeyed so far Darcy! What convinced you to enter into matrimony with such a woman, a woman with such low connections! You had a perfectly reasonable match with Anne!"

"Which was a match made by my mother and yourself! It was not made of my own decision or the decision of my heart!" Lady Catherine laughed at this.

"I can see that Miss Bennet—

"Mrs Darcy!" Darcy interrupted. His Aunt's eyes flared at hearing such a word but nonetheless she continued.

"I can see that she has slight affection for you but how long will it last, Darcy! She will ensure that you will never enter dignified society again with such a character."

"What character is that, Aunt? For I am assured that you have never been acquainted with Elizabeth."

"I never have and I never wish to be! You can understand that I shall never welcome her to Rosings Park, to do such a thing will be a humiliation to my own standing in society! However, Georgiana and yourself are always welcome, you know my generous hospitalities."

"Very well, Aunt, but let me assure you that if Elizabeth is not welcomed at Rosings then Georgiana nor I will be present. You did not only insult Elizabeth by coming here tonight in such a manner but you also humiliated my name, for that I feel that I shall never be able to forgive."

"You have changed, Fitzwilliam Darcy! Your Father would have been ashamed to see you affected by a woman, to see you affected by lust!" Darcy smiled slightly at his Aunt's comments for he knew that every word she had spoken was untrue.

"I thank you for your comments, Lady Catherine on my nuptials but I now believe that you have overstayed your welcome. I wish you a pleasant journey back to Kent where your standing in society shall always be secure!" Darcy opened the door at this and stood waiting for her to leave.

"I have never been thus treated in my life!" She screeched as she walked through the door. Lady Catherine sighed slightly as she stood outside of the room until the door slammed roughly behind her. It was only at this that she understood that she had overstayed her welcome and that she would never again return to Pemberley, the estate that was ruined by Elizabeth Bennet!

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the water of her bathing tub cradling herself in shock and sadness. The tears fell gently down her face until they fell into the water but she paid them no attention. Her mind was engaged in Lady Catherine's many insults to her person and the many insults to her family. She had to confess that some of the topics of her family were true, such as Lydia's marriage but they were nothing for such a woman to contemplate on nor discuss.

A gentle rapping on the door drew Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" She asked from her position in the bathing tub.

"It is Fitzwilliam. Please, Elizabeth will you talk to me? Allow me to enter." Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"I wish to be alone, please."

"Then allow me to see you only to ensure myself of your health." Darcy said as he leaned against the door, his heart breaking at the sound of her distressed voice. Unfortunately, there was silence in the room. "Elizabeth, will you speak with Georgiana?" He waited for her reply patiently but none came. He just started to turn away when he heard her voice.

"I will see Georgiana." Darcy's heart nearly leapt at these words but as soon as he heard them he was running through the house to his sister.

Elizabeth remained in the bathing tub until she heard Georgiana's soft voice at the door.

"Is Fitzwilliam there?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled a gown around herself.

"No, it is only I."

When the door opened Georgiana immediately knew that her brother had spoken the truth when he told her of Elizabeth's distress. Elizabeth's eyes were inflamed from the tears and she held her arms tight around her body.

"My dear Elizabeth! Fitzwilliam told me that Lady Catherine had happened upon us."

"Oh, Georgiana!" Elizabeth said as she crossed the room and sat on the bed, tears falling freely from her eyes. "I am afraid that the words she spoke are truth!"

"Lady Catherine will never speak truth!" Georgiana said before she laughed at her own insult.

"She insulted me so Georgiana, she made me feel so unworthy."

"Unworthy of what Elizabeth?"

"Unworthy of having you as a sister, of Fitzwilliam as a husband!"

"You shall always be worthy of having us as a family Elizabeth but we are the unworthy ones, for we do not deserve you." Elizabeth laughed at Georgiana's wisdom.

"I have but one fear, Georgiana."

"You do not fear, Elizabeth, you are too strong for that."

"But I do. I fear that one day I may loose the family I have come to love." Elizabeth laughed. "I do not mean my family at Longborne of course, I mean you and Fitzwilliam, you have both become so dear to me, and I could not bear to loose you now." Georgiana could say nothing in reply to this remark but the only thing she thought she needed to do was comfort her sister. For at that moment, the only person who needed her love and comfort was Elizabeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darcy paced around his bedchamber deep in thought. It was not his Aunt's wicked words that plagued his soul, it was Elizabeth's. Her words of _the family I have come to love_ rang through Darcy's mind triggering debates deep in his soul that he was unsure if he would be able to control.**

* * *

Hey all, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, it was good to know what you were all thinking. The next question is not relevant to this chapter but it is relevant to the next, give me your ideas of what you think is going to happen.**

**Q. What do you think was inside of the letter that Darcy had sent to Bingley? What do you think was mentioned? (If you are unsure of what I am talking about, I am referring to the letter Darcy mentioned in the last chapter. I think he said he was waiting for a reply from Bingley)**


	14. Another Sun Rises

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you in particular to the one person who told me of a big mistake, I'm not mentioning your name, you know who you are. **

**On we go:**

* * *

Darcy's sleep was troubled that night, no matter how hard he tried to forget his thoughts always seemed to stray to Elizabeth. Even when sleep finally overcame him the woman who he had come to love more than life itself was present in his dreams. He however, after waking from this dream did not know if informing her of his devotion would be the right course of action. He surely wished to inform her of his feelings but his heart challenged her own devotion. Lady Catherine's words of Elizabeth's devotion to him had caused the man to sway slightly in his belief that Elizabeth was totally indifferent to him. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried the memory of her refusing to see him when Lady Catherine had upset her so confirmed her indifference. Darcy had to admit at this that he was confused for he certainly did not wish to risk destroying the relationship that they had already formed.

* * *

Elizabeth was also in a similar situation. As she lay in her bed Lady Catherine's insults rang through her mind as if they were freshly spoken with distain. The woman who had always been so devoted to Darcy had entered his home in the hope of humiliating and insulting, this was one of the many things that she did not understand.

However, Elizabeth knew that Lady Catherine only held distain for her because of her reduced rank in society. Lady Catherine's prejudices after all, had encouraged her to enter Pemberley and insult the Darcy name, a name that she had desired for her own daughter. This was when Elizabeth formed a resolution; surely Lady Catherine had disapproved of the marriage on the grounds that she wanted Darcy as her own son-in-law and the joining of two well known families.

It was not only Lady Catherine's words that kept Elizabeth from sleep that night. She understood that when she had refused Darcy entry to her bathing room she was not only saving herself from humiliation but also hurt Darcy in the process. When Elizabeth had heard his voice quiver in concern she knew that she had hurt him deeply but her own pride had refused to give way. She immediately understood her own flaw but on Georgiana's entry to the room Darcy had disappeared. She had of course asked for him, hoping that he would forgive her for such stupidity but he surely had no desire to see her. How she had wanted him then, how she had needed him but the one man she thought that she loved was not there to comfort her.

Elizabeth lay awake until the sun started to rise into the sky, sending a bright glow throughout the room. That sunrise for Elizabeth was important for it marked the starting for another day and perhaps, of another day where she could draw herself closer to the man she loved.

Elizabeth smiled happily as she jumped from the bed and rushed to the window to look at the sun rise to its position in the sky. To see the sun light up more of the Pemberley grounds every moment that she stood there was one of the most joyous moments since her Father's death

She pulled a shawl around herself quickly and moved in the direction of the one person she thought she could share her feelings with, Darcy.

Darcy's chamber was lit slightly by the rising sun as Elizabeth entered through the adjoining door. She immediately caught his sent and took it in for a moment, smiling happily to herself.

"Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth called slightly. She watched his frame slightly as he laid in his bed until he finally turned to her and looked at her appearance with surprise.

"Elizabeth, what is it? Is there something amiss?" Elizabeth laughed.

"No, not at all. I could not sleep at all."

"Nor I." Darcy said as he sat up and watched her as she stood.

"I took to watching the sunrise." Elizabeth said before she laughed again. Elizabeth was slightly shocked as Darcy jumped from the bed. "What is it?" She asked.

"Quickly Elizabeth, go and dress I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"Go quickly, we will miss it!" Elizabeth laughed at this before rushing off into her chamber and dressing quickly.

When she returned to his chamber he was sat waiting patiently in front of the fire.

"What is it that you wish to show me, Fitzwilliam?" She asked as she stood and watched him.

"It is a surprise," He said as he stood and walked to the door, which he opened for her. "Come." Elizabeth could do nothing but obey him.

The deserted corridors of Pemberley allowed them to quickly run through the halls to their destination at the east side of the house. Darcy held tightly to her arm as they ran taking in the wonderful feel of her skin beneath the cotton dress.

As they rushed into the courtyard at the east of the house Darcy immediately called out for a stable boy. Fortunately as they stood in the dark the master was not waiting long.

"Yes, Sir?" The stable boy called as he came to his master's aid.

"Saddle my horse, quickly!" The boy bowed at this quickly and rushed off.

"Fitzwilliam, I could not do such a thing!" Elizabeth complained. Darcy did nothing but smile and look to the sky until the boy returned, leading a horse.

"Come now, Elizabeth." He said as he held his hand out. Elizabeth could not do anything but criticise her own sanity as she outstretched her hand for him.

As Darcy lifted her onto the horse, he could do nothing but think of those curves of Elizabeth's body that he touched as he placed her into the saddle.

Ironically. As Darcy lifted Elizabeth into the saddle she could do nothing but think of those large, gentle hands and imagine them touching her more often.

When Elizabeth was situated in the saddle the stable boy walked to his master and hoisted him into the saddle behind Elizabeth. Darcy nodded once to the stable boy as he passed the reins up before kicking the horse's flanks and setting it off at a gallop.

Darcy held her close to his chest as the horse raced over Pemberley grounds away from the house.

"Where are we going, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up to his face. She saw him smile slightly.

"It is a surprise, you will see soon."

Darcy was perfectly right for a few moments later at the top of a hill Darcy stopped the horse and turned it around to face the house. Light was just starting to pass onto the house, illuminating it in a radiant glow.

"Watch the lake, Elizabeth." Darcy said as he pulled her closer to him in order to keep her from a chill.

Elizabeth watched the lake carefully in the hope of seeing the reason for such a journey. To Elizabeth however, the darkness of the water seemed to show nothing until the sun rose just above the surface of the water.

The magnificent morning glow from the sun cast across the water bringing out reflections it that Elizabeth had never seen before. The reflection of the sun in the water was such a magnificent thing to be seen that Elizabeth was amazed.

"I believe that I will always be unable to forget such a thing." Elizabeth said. Darcy laughed slightly.

"It was the very thing Georgiana informed me off when I showed her the same thing. She was of course very young. However, some mornings she still insists on rising before all of the staff in order to come and look upon it. Is it not a sight to be seen, Elizabeth?"

"I feel that I am unable to expressing emotions on such a thing, it is very mysterious." Darcy laughed again.

"That it is. Perhaps you would like for us to walk back to the house." Elizabeth smiled slightly before nodding. Darcy jumped from the saddle at this and helped her to the ground. He took the horses' reins in his hand and offered Elizabeth his other arm, she gratefully accepted.

Darcy contemplated on his thoughts of Elizabeth as they walked in silence. He knew that he could bear the torture no longer in respect of his devotion to her. He understood that if Elizabeth was not present in his life, then such a thing was not worth living. So surely this would be the perfect time to inform her of such a thing?

"Elizabeth," He said softly. "What troubled your sleep?" Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"You and Lady Catherine of course, but that is all forgotten."

"Me?" Darcy asked in confusion. Elizabeth laughed again.

"Yes, I came to understand how I hurt you when I refused your entry to my bathing chamber. I assure you that such hurt was not intended and I give you my many apologies. You know not how such a thing has tortured me!" Darcy laughed at this.

"You need not apologise, Elizabeth. Surely you can understand that we all make mistakes, myself most of all. I allowed my pride to govern me after all that is a failure in itself."

"You overcame it, Fitzwilliam in the same way I overcame my prejudices. I now feel that we are both different people with different beliefs."

"I perfectly agree with you. Surely if we had been different we would not be together now nor in the future. I strongly believe that I shall never be able to live the rest of my life without you by my side!" Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"Why Fitzwilliam, what do you mean?" Darcy swallowed hard at this before raising his eyes from the ground and smiling.

"I love you Elizabeth, I always have and I swear that I always will." Elizabeth's eyes met at this showing emotions of not only shock but what Darcy understood as disgust.

**Tada!! Please wait for the next chapter to see what her reply is! Sorry this chapter is a bit boring and a bit too short but I hope you like it.**

**Q. Do you think that Elizabeth is disgusted or just completely shocked? **


	15. Confessions of Husband and Wife

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I know how much you despised the ending, I have all of the abusive reviews to prove it. **

**The chapter I am sure you have all been waiting for:**

Darcy could do nothing but stare at the woman he had just revealed his love for with slight surprise. He assured himself that he saw emotions of disgust in her but as that moment passed he saw that she did not look away from him, instead she stared.

"You can say nothing, Elizabeth in reply to what I have told you. Does it disgust you so?" Darcy asked. She sighed heavily before looking away slightly in embarrassment.

"Fitzwilliam, to understand the true extent of my feelings I must inform you that I have waited for what seems like an eternity to hear you utter those words." Darcy could not believe what he was hearing, was she confessing love? "Prey, before you interrupt me allow me to continue. I understand that many of the things I said to you in the past were cruel and unjust but I have come to admire you as a different person. I have known for some time that I was devoted to you but I was assured by my own prejudices that you cared nothing for me." Darcy laughed at this before sighing.

"I assure you that it was quite the opposite. I cared for you a long time previous, which unknowing to you is the main reason why I married you."

"I do not understand." She said as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I married you because I was besotted by you, Elizabeth. I confess that I did not care for your family, I thought only of you." Elizabeth blushed slightly at this. "It was one of the major mistakes in my life, for everyday I have struggled in vain with having you in front of me, something I thought I would never be able to call my own."

"I will always be yours, Fitzwilliam."

"What of Lady Catherine? She seemed seriously distressed by your conversation." Darcy said as he took Elizabeth's arm and continued walking toward the house. Elizabeth felt that she had to laugh at this question.

"After insulting you to your own face you cannot imagine that I would reserve myself in the company of any of your relations!" They both laughed at this.

"You cannot imagine how apologetic I am at such behaviour, it was unreasonable and unjust the harm she caused."

"But it is all forgotten!" Elizabeth added as she linked her arm through his. "We must now focus on the future!"

"Lady Catherine was the person who taught me to hope, Elizabeth. Before her visit I was assured that you despised me. It was a hope that I had never experienced before."

"Yet I am assured that her hopes including Lady Anne have soon diminished." Darcy laughed.

"Yes I presume that they have. I was given good principles as a boy but was left to follow them in pride and conceit, such which I still would have been, if it were not for you, Lizzy."

"I was unaware that I had such an effect!"

"Oh, yes! You showed me the void of every proper feeling until I came to see myself as the proud, rich gentleman everyone seemed to loathe."

"We all have flaws, Fitzwilliam, I most of all I believe. If it were not for my prejudices I feel our relationship would have taken this fortunate turn a long time ago."

"Then we are both to blame for the unscrupulous relationship we formed at the beginning of our marriage. I see now that they are all in the past, I now only wish to focus on the future with you by my side." They both looked at each other, a look of utter harmony in each pair of eyes.

At that moment in time Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam came to an agreement that they would never be separated nor their love broken. For their love was formed during the most unusual circumstances that neither would wish to relive.

There was a long silence as the couple walked the grounds of Pemberley, the horse trailing happily behind them. Neither thought that words were necessary for they both knew that the other was eventually contented. This silence however, was soon broken by Elizabeth's eagerness for answers.

"What of Lydia's marriage?" She asked this in a soft tone but even as Darcy stopped and turned toward her she knew that it was a conversation Darcy was not going to take pleasure in.

"I had dearly hoped that you would not have come to know of such a thing. My own involvement in the situation is one which I thought you would see as unjust. I do however, look upon the situation with satisfaction due to Lydia being your sister."

"Please," Elizabeth asked. "Inform me of your involvement." Darcy gripped the horse's reins tighter in anger at having to inform Elizabeth of the one thing he did not wish her to know. He did not wish her to know of his charity or the fact that he saved a gentleman that he had come to loathe.

"Very well, Elizabeth." He paused at this, contemplating on where he should start. "On your exit to Longborne I immediately vacated the house and the guests to London. There I took upon the challenge of discovering your sister, our sister. It came as no surprise to me when I discovered them under the care of Mrs Younge, Georgiana's previous companion. Do you remember my informing you of this woman?"

"Yes I do." Darcy nodded.

"At the residence Mr Wickham and Lydia were sharing, I placed a proposition to Wickham.

"What was this proposition?" She asked in no more than a whisper.

"I demanded that they be joined in matrimony under the terms that the marriage, his previous debts and a new commission would be charged to myself." Elizabeth placed her hand over her mouth in shock at this. She did nothing but stare up at her husband and beg for him to continue. "These terms were, of course, accepted by Mr Wickham, for reasons of his own enjoyment I imagine. So forthwith, I travelled to your Aunt and Uncle's residence, where I insisted that the whole expense should not be given to your Uncle Gardiner. He of course, was reluctant to give way but I gave him no other solution. You understand that it would have been very difficult for your Uncle to have covered all of Wickham's debts and the cost of a new commission in the North of the country."

"Was it such a great sum?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do not wish to give you the figures, Elizabeth." Darcy protested.

"I wish to know!" Darcy had nothing else to do but surrender.

"It was in excess of ten thousand pounds."

"Ten thousand pounds!" Darcy could do nothing but nod.

"Could you ever forgive me for intruding in your family's affairs, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked softly. Elizabeth laughed at this before she took his hand into her own and kissed it.

"It is not forgiveness that is needed, my family is after all, also yours. However, my greatest worry is how I am ever to repay such kindness." Darcy smiled down at her.

"Assurance of your love would be enough to repay me for the rest of my existence, Lizzy."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, the love I have to give is and always will be yours!" He laughed at this before sliding his hands around her waist and lifting her from the ground.

"I feel I shall never be able to forget this day!" Darcy said as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Nor I!"

They continued walking at this, in silence as before until they finally arrived at the entrance to the house. It was only here that Darcy turned back to Elizabeth.

"What do you wish to do today, Lizzy? I am at your disposal, but be assured that I wish to spend all day with you." Elizabeth laughed at him for a moment before composing herself.

"I do have one thing I wish to do, Mr Darcy." She said with a mysterious smile on her face.

"What is that, Mrs Darcy?"

"I wish to become Mrs Darcy, in every way possible!"

"Do you mean—

"Yes!" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Very well." He said as he quickly lifted her from the floor and into his strong, muscular arms.

"Fitzwilliam, I can walk!" He laughed at this before he started to make his way up the grand staircase.

"I am aware of such." It was only at the top of the stairs that they nearly came into contact with Mrs Reynolds. Darcy quickly dodged the old lady before calling out to her.

"My dear Mrs Reynolds! Would you be so kind as to give Miss Georgiana our excuses for we will not be at the dining table this morning."

"Very well Sir," Mrs Reynold's said as she dropped a curtsy in respect. "Can I get you anything, Sir?"

"No," Darcy said as he continued walking down the corridor to his chambers. "We are not to be disturbed!"

"Very well, Sir."

* * *

It was perhaps a few hours later when Darcy awoke and turned in his bed to see Elizabeth laid at his side, deep in slumber. He took a moment to examine her appearance, her hair spread across the pillow and the silk sheet covering her body from the waist downwards. To Darcy's advantage the upper half of her body was revealed, allowing him to take in the desirous look of her flesh. As he lay, he could not resist touching her body. Yet, as he trailed his fingers down her arm she stirred slightly before turning to reveal her large brown eyes.

"My dear, Mrs Darcy, You have finally awoken!" She laughed slightly before leaning in to kiss him. It was only a moment later however, when she pulled away and looked up at him in curiosity.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"What was the contents of the letter you sent to Charles Bingley?" He sighed at this before getting from the bed and pulling a gown around her frame. "Fitzwilliam!" He did nothing at her exclamation apart from turn and smile at her slightly.

"You will soon see my dear Lizzy, be patient." She collapsed back into the pillows at this in mock anger at his lack of response.

* * *

The next week tried Elizabeth's patience, she tried desperately to forget about the letter sent to Mr Bingley but it seemed every time she saw her husband, she was reminded of it. Numerous times over the week Elizabeth had tried to get information from Darcy. Unfortunately, his response was exactly the same as the previous.

Fortunately, for Elizabeth (and in some cases, Darcy) the next day brought an express letter to Pemberley. Strangely this letter was not addressed to Darcy but to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could not explain why a letter from Jane had arrived from Longborne for Jane had only written a week gone. She however, was not the slightest apprehensive in opening the letter to see her adoring sister's hand.

Darcy sat casually in his chair opposite Elizabeth as she carefully read the letter. He already knew what the content was, for he had earlier received a letter from Charles Bingley. Darcy actually took enjoyment in watching his adoring wife's features change as she read more of the letter. It was only when the letter fell onto the floor that he realised Elizabeth was rushing to him. He stood quickly and welcomed her into his arms.

"Jane and Mr Bingley are engaged to be married!" She said almost like an excited child.

"Yes I am aware of such news." She looked up at him at this and smiled.

"What did you inform Charles Bingley for us to receive such joyous news?"

"My darling Lizzy, I of course informed him of how ridiculous I had been in separating him from your sister when she was clearly devoted. I assured him that if I came to have a wife like you then Jane will make more than an ample wife."

"Oh, Fitzwilliam, how can I ever thank you for such a gift of generosity to not only me, but also to my family?"

"Our family, Lizzy. Every single one of the Bennet's are my family, they always will be because they are linked with you." She smiled.

"Such as Georgiana will always be seen as a sister to me. Though I have to admit that with the exception of Jane, she is the most sensible of _our_ sisters!" They both laughed at this before they walked out happily into the grounds of Pemberley. The grounds that they hoped they would walk their future children around. For there, in the land of Derbyshire were a couple that was extraordinary to say the least.

**

* * *

Please wait for the epilogue, there should be one posted but if not remind me. All comments would be welcome for this chapter, even flames (but be nice). As for the final question:**

**Q. What did you think of the story? Did you enjoy it?**


	16. Epilogue

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you all inspired me! Sorry for the wait for this, I have been really busy lately. **

**As for the epilogue:**

Mr Darcy was awoken from his peaceful slumber by a rather loud pounding on his bedchamber door. He turned onto his side slightly and spread his arm across the bed to reach for his wife. His disappointment was great however, when he felt her side of the bed empty. His eyes opened at this disappointment before scanning the room for her presence. He was however, to be disappointed again, for Lizzy was no where to be seen. He sighed heavily before calling loudly to the mysterious person at the other side of the door.

The door swung open quickly and light cascaded in from the candle the person held. Darcy looked up to see his valet stood waiting for his master's acknowledgement.

"What is it?" Darcy asked as he shifted in his bed slightly.

"The mistress is waiting for you Sir." The valet said as he went to gather clothes for his master.

"Where is my wife?" Darcy called to the man before he disappeared.

"She led me to understand that you will know, Sir." Darcy nodded silently. "It is not yet dawn Sir, would you like some candles." It was only at this lat exclamation that Darcy understood.

"No, make haste!" Darcy jumped from bed as the valet rushed off. He smiled at last for he knew where she was, he knew where she was waiting!

It was record timing that Mr Darcy arrived at the stables and jumped on his steed. The stable boy did look slightly apprehensive about his master leaving the house at such an hour but he pushed them aside and obeyed orders. Yet, as the Master of Pemberley exited the stables, the young stable boy could not help but realise that the Master was in a hurry. From this the stable boy came to the conclusion that Mr Darcy was either running late or he needed to meet someone. Strangely, the young boy presumed the latter of the two.

Darcy kicked his horse faster on exit of the stables, taking in the luxury of the open air and subtle wind. It was not long however, before Mr Darcy's mind was more agreeable engaged, for on top of the hill overlooking the east of Pemberley, sat Elizabeth. Darcy stopped his horse for a moment, taking in the magnificence of her appearance. She had dressed accordingly to the cold weather but her hair hang loose blowing slightly in the wind. The horse she sat upon was a magnificent mere but nothing in comparison to it's rider.

Darcy had sat a moment watching her before her eyes raised from Pemberley and saw him sitting watching her. She smiled quickly at the gentleman she had come so desperately to love before waving him to her. Darcy, on receiving this signal was more than happy to oblige.

On arriving at Elizabeth's side Darcy immediately lent over to kiss her passionately. She returned this kiss with equal affection before pulling away and smiling.

"So your valet was cooperative and delivered you to me." She said before she laughed, that laugh which made Darcy insane with longing.

"I have to confess that I did not believe that you would be here, my mind was suffering from too much disappointment of not having you in my bed." She smiled again.

"Has your disappointment now diminished?"

"I feel that it has."

"I am pleased for now we can enjoy Pemberley at it's best time, together as we always should be." She jumped to the floor at this and sat on the damp grass. Darcy could do nothing but follow her lead and join her.

"You come here so frequently Lizzy I would not be surprised if you knew the very moment the sun would rise over the lake."

"I seldom come here twice a week, Mr Darcy. I would never acquire such knowledge when I am here so little."

"I believe that I should build you a house upon this hill of your own Mrs Darcy so you have no need to escape the house. With such methods you could watch the sun rise from your very room."

"What an absurd idea Fitzwilliam!" She exclaimed as she looked at him in mock horror. "If you did build such a house I would never set foot in it, for it would take me further away from you." Darcy smiled happily.

"Perhaps we should resituate Pemberley then!" This response was only met by laughter from both parties.

"Pemberley would not be such a house if it were not where it is Darcy. Your family chose to place it in such a place and I would not change it for the world. I love it so dearly, but never more than you. You shall always be my love Fitzwilliam!"

"But what of your children!" Darcy exclaimed as they smiled. "They would surely demand some rank in your heart."

"Our children, Fitzwilliam! They know specifically that they have a special place in my heart but your position is entirely different."

"You flatter me Lizzy." Elizabeth looked across at her husband at this taking in his appearance. He had grey specks in his hair and he had lost some weight but as Elizabeth examined him she did not see his true age, instead she saw the young man she had married so many years previous.

"You are still as young as the day I first married you, Fitzwilliam Darcy. You are still as much of a gentleman as you were then!"

"I thank you, Lizzy. Have you never looked at your portrait and then examined your reflection in the mirror?" She shook her head. "You should do so, only then will you see that you are still the beautiful and witty Elizabeth Bennet that I fell in love with." Elizabeth laughed before cuddling close to her husband's warm body.

The Master and Mistress of Pemberley occasionally ventured out before dawn and retuned rather quickly but on this particular morning it was well after breakfast before they emerged back into their home. There were no complaints issued from the staff on their part but three loud voices echoed from above stairs.

The Master and Mistress said nothing in response to these loud complaints. Instead they stopped at the bottom of the large staircase and waited. For Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth knew who was complaining and certainly knew that the people responsible would find them soon enough.

Surely enough after a moment of waiting loud footsteps echoed around the foyer as two highly active boys and one rather serene girl descended the stairs to their parents.

"Mother, Father!" One of the boys shouted as they all cuddled into their parents. "Where have you been?"

"Your Mother and I have been remembering the past and the troubles it brought us. It is such a wonderful feeling to look back on the past and realise that you have done something right. Do you know what I did good in the past?" Darcy asked his children.

"No Papa." The youngest boy said as he held on to his Mother's hand.

"I married your Mother!" The children laughed at this before running back up the stairs. Darcy immediately held out his arm for his wife before walking the stairs after the children.

"Will you tell us the story again, Father?" The oldest boy asked as he looked back. Darcy sighed.

"Oh, I don't know!"

"Please, Father, please! They all begged in unison. Yes, Elizabeth thought, they have been well trained, they will do well.

"Very well come along."

The Darcy's all huddled in a group and walked along the corridor in the direction of the nursery. Darcy arm was around his wife protectively as he started to tell the story he knew and loved so well, the story of Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam.

"Well," Darcy said as the children listened in interest. "It was a long time ago when I met a beautiful woman named Elizabeth Bennet…"

The voice of Mr Darcy faded as the family walked into the depths of Pemberley but the story that Darcy was to tell was known well by many, including his staff. The staff held no disrespect for the Darcy's for they were a very generous family who treated everyone fairly. Yet, as the Master's voice faded along with the laughter of the children everyone in the house knew that there was a strong bond holding each of them together for eternity, the bond of love.

**Thanks to all that read, you are all wonderful…My only question I have at the end of this story, is what to right next. Big question isn't it??**

**Just to let you know that I left the children's names and ages out for the audience to determine, it is your choice how old you wish them to be. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Bye for now.**

**Darcylover**


End file.
